The Power Within
by TouGod
Summary: Harry goes to sleep on his fourteenth birthday and has a very weird dream that changes his life and his future. His heritage brings about the power that lies within. Rating to be safe. Harry Potter DBZ
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but what I create.

* * *

Harry looked at the clock as it turned 12:00. He was officially fourteen years old. Harry had always stayed awake to usher in his birthday. He smiled as he lied down and closed his eyes and was instantly asleep.

(Dreamscape)

Harry looked around and could see only white. He was confused because this wasn't like his normal dreams. As he looked around he saw two figures approaching in the distance. As they got closer, his eyes widened as he recognized them. It was his parents! They got closer until they were only a couple of feet away from him.

"Hello, Harry," said Lily with a sad smile.

"Mum?" Harry asked, to afraid to believe that this was real.

"Yes, Harry. It's me," she told him.

"What am I, chopped liver?" said an indignant James. The two of them turned to look at him.

"Yes, dear, you are," Lily told him with a smirk.

James turned away with a huff.

"Dad, is that really you?" Harry asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yeah, kiddo. It's me," James told him softly.

"What's going on? This can't be real," Harry said with a frown.

"Actually…it is," said James with a shrug. "It's complicated, but essentially we have been allowed to talk with you. We have some things to tell you, things that no one else knows. Things that will affect you very soon."

"How soon?" asked Harry curiously.

"Look at your butt," replied James.

Harry looked at his dad curiously before taking a look at his butt.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed at what he saw. "I have a tail!" Sure enough, a brown tail now graced his backside. He watched as it swished back and forth in agitation.

"Yeah, about that. That is why we are here," James said sheepishly.

"You might want to sit down," Lily told Harry as she sat down in a comfy chair that suddenly appeared.

Harry looked around and saw that things had changed to resemble the Gryffindor common room. He took his usual chair by the fireplace and his parents shared the couch.

"Harry, there is something that you should about our family. We aren't exactly…normal," James said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"What do you mean? How are we not normal?" asked Harry.

"Well...we aren't…we don't…I'm not sure how to say this," James said looking even more uncomfortable.

"What your father means to say is that you aren't fully human," Lily said calmly.

"Thanks Lil," James said with a glare. Lily merely smiled sweetly at him.

"Wait a sec, what do you mean? I'm not…human?" Harry asked.

"Well, you're half-human," admitted James, still giving Lily a dirty look.

"What else am I?" said Harry, still not totally believing that this was real.

"Let me give you a little history lesson," James told Harry. "My great-great-grandfather came to this planet after being exiled from his homeworld. He was from a planet of warriors who were being ruled by a tyrant named Freeza. He used them and their abilities to conquer worlds and sell them to others. Freeza would send them to worlds he wished to conquer during nights of the full moon. These warriors, Saiyajins, are a lot like Lupin. During the full moon, they turned into giant apes and destroyed everything they saw."

"My great-great-grandfather refused to serve Freeza any longer. So he went into exile to escape Freeza's wrath and found his way here. However, something happened while he was in stasis and his abilities were sealed away. In effect, he became human," James told Harry.

"Okay, so if he became human, why did you say that I'm only half-human?" Harry asked them, seeing a hole in their theory.

"I said 'in effect.' He was still very much an alien. Anyway, he met up with a young witch named Nadia Potter and they fell in love. He married her and the rest is history," James told him.

"Uh huh," said Harry as he tried to take all of this in. "So, if his abilities were sealed, then how come I have a tail?" He pointed to his new tail.

"Well, has Dumbledore told you exactly why we went into hiding?" James asked. When Harry shook his head, James continued with a sigh. "It was because of a prophesy about the Dark Lord and the one who could defeat him. It said that the one that could defeat him would be born at the end of July to parents who had defied Voldemort three times. The Dark Lord would then mark him as his equal and the child would have powers that the Dark Lord knew not. It also said that either the Dark Lord or the child would die by the hand of the other."

Harry was speechless. Why didn't Dumbledore tell him this last year after Pettigrew had escaped? He had the right to know this!

"Why…why didn't Dumbledore tell me this?" he asked at last.

"It's because he didn't, and still doesn't, feel that you are ready to know," Lily told her son. "But we feel that you are ready. Plus, you need to train if you want to win."

"So, I'm guessing that this 'power' that I have is actually my heritage," said Harry.

"Yes, Harry. When we heard the prophesy, we immediately started a potion that would unlock your heritage once you hit puberty. The fact that we are talking to you right now shows that the potion did its job," James said with pride. He then turned serious again. "For the next year or so, you will be taught by your great-great-great-grandfather in the ways of his people. He will come to you while you sleep. You can also expect to be getting some physical changes as well."

"You mean besides this," Harry said while showing his tail.

"Yeah, besides that. Oh, and don't let anyone pull your tail. Grandpa says that it is extremely painful. You should try to find a way to lessen its sensitivity," James told him.

"We have to go now, sweetheart," Lily said as she stood up, James doing so as well. "We'll see you again soon."

(End Dreamscape)

"Whoa, that was unreal," Harry said as he woke up. He rolled over and checked his clock. "Hmm, six-thirty. Why on Earth did I wake up so early?"

Just then, there was a pounding on his door.

"Come on, you lazy, good for nothing boy. Wake up!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

"Alright, I'm up!" shouted Harry as he rolled out of bed. He yawned and as he scratched an itch on his back, his hand brushing against something furry. He grabbed a hold of what he felt and his face paled. "It wasn't a dream," he said as he looked at the tail in his hand. He brushed the fur and felt a sensation unlike anything else he had ever felt. It felt…really good. He noticed that the fur didn't feel like he had expected it to feel. It was soft and silky, not coarse and tough like he had thought. He gave it an experimental tug and had to hold back a scream of agony. It felt as if he had nearly ripped his spine out. He panted as he got over the pain, the agony reduced to a dull ache.

"I'm…never…doing that again," he swore as he got up and put on some clothes. He had a problem with his tail, but he quickly solved it by tearing a small hole in the back of his pants.

"Now what to do with this tail of mine," he said to himself. His tail instinctively curled around his waist and it looked like nothing more than a really weird belt. "Cool!"

Just then his uncle burst through the door.

"What the blazes are you still doing up here? Why aren't you down stairs making breakfast?" demanded Uncle Vernon.

Harry was filled with a sudden confidence and power he had never felt before.

"Why should I do that?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "You have hands, make it yourself. I am not your servant!"

"How dare you speak back to me, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon as he turned a darker shade of purple. "I don't care that your godfather is a convicted murderer. I will teach you a lesson if you do that again!"

Just then he caught sight of Harry's 'belt.'

"What is that and where did you get it?" he demanded.

"Oh, this? It's a present from my parents," Harry told him as he unwrapped the tail from around his waist, controlling the tail by instinct.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" shouted Dudley as he peeked into the room and saw Harry's tail.

"Get rid of that thing before someone sees it!" Uncle Vernon told Harry.

"No! Besides, I can't. It's attached to my body," Harry told Uncle Vernon, his body preparing for a fight.

"Do it now or I will!" shouted Uncle Vernon as Petunia looked on with horror.

"Piss off," said Harry, he was starting to get really angry.

Vernon let out a yell of anger as he swung his fist at Harry. Harry saw the fist coming at him in slow motion. He calmly raised his left hand up and stopped Vernon's fist without any effort at all. He gripped Vernon's fist tighter and everyone could hear the cartilage popping and the bones start to crack. Vernon's yell of anger became a howl of pain as Harry crushed his hand. Harry's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing and he released Vernon's hand.

"Get out," Vernon growled when Harry release his hand. "You are no longer welcome in this house." With that he stormed out of the room and yelled at Petunia and Dudley to get in the car.

* * *

Harry sighed as he walked over to his desk and absently pulled the chair out and sat down. He pulled out some parchment and started to write.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I have been told by my uncle that I am no longer welcome in this house. I don't think that any amount of reasoning will convince him to reconsider. I sort of broke his hand and he wasn't too happy about that. I would like to stay with the Weasleys if that is possible._

_Thank you,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry then wrote a letter to Sirius explaining all of what happened, including the dream, and attached both letters to Hedwig's leg.

"Go to Sirius first and give him his letter, then go to Dumbledore and wait for him to write his reply," he told her softly. She nipped his finger affectionately. "Stay safe, girl."

Harry watched her fly out of site before starting to pack his things.

* * *

Harry was almost finished packing when Hedwig came back. He had only packed a few Muggle clothes, planning on going on a shopping spree later on. She had a letter for him and waited until he had taken it off before going over to her cage and getting a drink of water. Harry opened the letter and pulled out the parchment within. He sat down and started reading the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your situation is very distressing and cause for great concern. I fear that the wards protecting the Dursleys will no longer be effective now that you have been banished from their house. I have arranged for you to stay for the rest of the summer with the Weasleys and they have told me that you are welcome to stay with them indefinitely. I feel that this is a suitable second choice as you will be well protected with them. They will be by later on today to pick you up. They will be coming by Floo._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry smiled at the thought of seeing the Weasleys again and finished packing. He then had a thought. Uncle Vernon had boarded up the fireplace after the whole letter incident and put an electric fireplace in front. Harry hurried down the stairs and ran over to the fireplace. He was shocked at just how fast he moved. He looked at his watch and realized that he had went from his room to the living room in just three seconds. He pulled the fake fireplace away from the boarded up one. He then decided to try pulling off the boards. He gripped the end of one board and pulled as hard as he could. The board came off and Harry went flying backwards. He looked down at his hands and wondered just what he was becoming. He quickly removed the rest of the boards easily and went up stairs to get his trunk. He lifted up one side to pull the trunk down the stairs and found that it was easier than he had expected. He experimented by grabbing the other side and lifting it up. He was surprised to find that, while still heavy, he could carry it just fine. He shook his head as he again wondered just what was happening to him. He dropped his trunk by the couch with a loud thud and sat down. He waited for fifteen minutes before he started to feel drowsy. His head fell back as he drifted off.

(Dreamscape)

Harry was once again looking at the white void. He noticed that his mental form had changed. He was now a little taller and a lot more muscular. He was looking at his new muscles when a sense he didn't know he had kicked into action. He jumped to the side as a foot went through the space he had just vacated.

"Very good, Harry," said the man that just tried to kick him. "You have potential. I was very worried that you wouldn't have the gift for fighting."

Harry looked at the man and was surprised by the similarities between them. The man's hair was long, yet it seemed to defy gravity and stood up in the air. He was about 6'2" and had muscles upon muscles and a long brown tail wrapped around his waist. He had on some strange armor. He wore a blue bodysuit with a white breastplate that had a yellow center and yellow straps that went over his shoulders. He had white gloves and boots, the front of the boots had yellow stripes going from side to side. He had a power that flowed off of him in waves, a type of power that Harry had never felt before.

"I am Rannock, your great-great-great-grandfather," Rannock introduce himself. "I am here to teach you the ways of our people. I have learned much in the afterlife. I have seen my nephew do things that no other of our kind was able to do. My brother, Barddock, had two sons. One was the embodiment of the Saiyajin way; Radizt was brutal and efficient. The other was Kakorott, and he was pure and gentle, but he was the greatest fighter in the world. He was sent, ironically, to another world very similar to yours. It is even called Earth."

"I watched him as he learned how to fight and how to love. He had two sons as well, both of whom were very powerful. I will teach you what I have learned from watching his life," Rannock said excitedly. "This is going to be a lot of fun, but it is time for you to wake up. Your friends have arrived."

(End Dreamscape)

Harry opened his eyes to see the twins' faces.

"Jeez, what are you trying to do, kill me?" Harry asked them after back-flipping over the couch.

"Sorry about that, Harry," they both said at the same time. Harry could tell that they weren't sorry at all.

"Come on, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "We best get going before your relatives get back."

Harry shrugged and pulled his trunk behind him as he threw the Floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the flames.

"The Burrow!" he shouted and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

* * *

Okay, so new idea. Tell me what you think.

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light my incense. (Sandalwood)


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own anything but the plot and what I create.

**Warning:** Fluff alert!

* * *

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace with a smile on his face. As far as he was concerned, he was with family now. He stood up and brushed off his clothes. He really hated traveling by floo. He desperately wished that there was another way for underage wizards to travel, but there wasn't as far as he knew. Good question to ask Hermione, she'd probably know and if she didn't she could help him find out. Harry looked around, trying to see if Ron was about. However, he didn't see him waiting for him. 

The twins came out of the fireplace next, shortly followed by Mr. Weasley.

"Come on, Harry. Let's get your trunk up in Ron's room," said Mr. Weasley. "You'll be staying with him." Mr. Weasley levitated Harry's trunk with a flick of his wand and led it to the stairs.

* * *

Harry walked down the stairs after unpacking his trunk. He found Mr. Weasley reading the Daily Prophet. 

"Mr. Weasley, where are the others?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, they're out playing Quidditch in the field," said Mr. Weasley without putting down the paper.

Harry gave his thanks and headed out to where the others were. When he got there, he stopped under a tree and just watched them all play. The twins had gone ahead of him and were teamed up against Ron and Ginny. Harry felt really weird as he looked at Ginny. It was similar to what he felt when he saw Cho, but it was different, deeper. He stood there, leaning against the tree, mesmerized by his best-friend's sister. That thought cause him to come out of his daze. He shook his head to rid it of the traitorous thoughts.

"Idiot! She's Ron's sister!" he thought to himself. "I can't think about her like that!"

He walked out from under the tree and was immediately surrounded by red-heads.

"Harry, mate, you made it!" said Ron as he clapped his hand on Harry's back. It would have been a stinging blow last year, but Harry barely felt it now.

"When did you get in?" asked Ginny, her face a little flushed from playing around.

Harry got an idea. "Didn't Fred and George tell you that I was here?" he asked innocently. "They went with your dad to go get me."

Fred and George glared at him as Ron and Ginny rounded on them.

"You gits! Why didn't you tell us he was here?" shouted Ginny.

"Blimey, you should have said something!" added Ron.

"Good thing Ginny doesn't have her wand, she'd probably hex them right now if she did," Harry thought with a smirk.

The twins decided that discretion was the better part of valor and ran for it. Ron and Ginny left Harry laughing his butt off as they took off after the twins.

* * *

Harry sighed as he climbed into bed. He had shocked everyone at dinner by eating more than Ron, a lot more. When asked about it, he had shrugged and said that he was just really hungry. Now he was more than ready for a good night's sleep. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

(Dreamscape)

"Have fun, Harry?" asked Rannock with a smile.

"Yep, but I don't think that is why you are here," Harry replied.

"You are right, Harry. I came to continue our discussion from before," said Rannock. "The most important thing for you to know is that you should never, ever look at the full-moon. If you don't have your tail, then it doesn't matter, but if you do, you will turn into an Oozaru."

"A what?" Harry said curiously as he sat down on the white ground, which was surprisingly soft.

"An Oozaru," replied Rannock. "It's what we call our giant ape form. When we look at the full-moon, our bodies change and we loose our minds in the process. It lasts for as long the moon is out or someone cuts off our tail. Only the royal class knows how to control their Oozaru form."

"Okay, no looking at the full-moon. Got it," said Harry.

"Okay, next you should know that you will find that you need to eat more. Your metabolism has increased, speeding up your natural healing ability. The side effect being that you need more food. Also, you will have far more energy, your connection with your ki becoming stronger."

"What's ki? Is it like magic?" asked Harry, getting even more interested.

"Sort of. It is your internal energy, governed by your emotions. When you are angry, your ki reacts by becoming more powerful," Rannock said as he summoned a ball of ki. He reabsorbed it while clinching his fist. "However, you must be careful. Anger can lead you down a path you do not want to go. Many have lost themselves to the seductive power anger brings, using their anger and hatred to cause others pain and suffering. You know of one such person, Voldemort."

Rannock then stood up and motioned for Harry to do so as well.

"Tonight, I will teach you how to find your ki. If there is enough time afterwards, you will learn how to use it to boost your body," said Rannock as he led Harry to a training ground that suddenly appeared.

(End Dreamscape)

As the sunlight filtered through the window in Ron's bedroom, Harry started to stir. He had learned much that night, having figured out how to access his ki fairly quickly. He was now confident of his ability to focus his ki, but he still had a long way to go before his grandfather taught him how to use it to attack. Rannock had told him to call him grandpa after he grew tired of Harry calling him great-great-great-grandfather all the time. Rannock had shown Harry a simple ki blast, but that alone spurred Harry to learn as much as he could as soon as possible. Rannock had instructed him to meditate for half-an-hour before bed every night and every morning. Harry immediately got into position and began to meditate.

* * *

About a week later, Mr. Weasley announced that he had gotten tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry couldn't wait for the event, which sadly didn't happen for another week. In the meanwhile, the four of them spent a lot of time playing Quidditch and doing chores. Mrs. Weasley had told him that he didn't have to, and Harry still remember the little disagreement they had on that.

* * *

"Harry, dear, you don't need to do any chores," Mrs. Weasley had told him when he had asked for something after she had listed out the chores for the day. 

"Mrs. Weasley, please, if I am going to stay here, let me help," Harry had asked.

"No, Harry, you are a guest here," she replied gently.

"Dumbledore said that you invited me to stay indefinitely," Harry told her. "If that is true, then I want to do my fair share of the work."

Mrs. Weasley had tried to dissuade him, but he remained stubborn. She had relented and had him degnome the garden with the twins. He had used the opportunity to practice controlling his strength, especially after sending a gnome clear over the hill.

"No way!" said Fred in shock, yelping after the gnome he had been about to throw had bit him.

"That's a new record," said George in awe.

"Oops," said Harry, hoping that they didn't ask any questions.

* * *

Time passes quickly when you are having fun. Harry found this out quickly when it was suddenly the night before the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione was due to arrive that night and they would leave at first light. Harry was fine with that because Rannock had him waking up at dawn lately anyway. Harry had been focusing on his chores and training especially hard because his thoughts would turn to Ginny when he wasn't paying attention. He was very disturbed by this, even more so after the talk he had with Rannock. 

(Flashback)

"Hey, Grandpa, why is it that I'm having…thoughts about Ginny lately?" asked Harry as he practiced the martial arts Rannock was teaching him. It combined his natural affinity for speed with his new strength.

"Hmm, well your mind is becoming clearer and your body is changing. It's a natural process," Rannock told him with a smirk.

"I know that," Harry said with a blush, having been through that with Sirius. He had written to him after some…interesting dreams. "I mean, I have never seen her as anything more than Ron's little sister. So why has that changed all of a sudden?"

"Oh, well I can only speculate, but I imagine that your mind is changing to the point that you are subconsciously reassessing your position with your friends and people you know," Rannock told him seriously. "I can only guess that your subconscious thinks of her as much more than just a friend. Have you ever felt this way before?"

"Yeah, for a girl at school, Cho Chang," Harry admitted, his blush deepening. He wasn't used to talking about his emotions with anyone. "She's the Seeker for the Ravenclaw team."

"Hmm, and do you feel the same for Ginny as you do for her?" asked Rannock seriously; the glint in his eye showing how much he was enjoying this conversation.

"I…umm…that is, my feelings for Ginny are stronger than my feelings for Cho," Harry told Rannock softly.

"Are you ashamed of this?" asked Rannock curiously. He would never understand humans.

"Well, yeah! She's my best-friend's sister!" Harry exclaimed loudly. "I shouldn't be thinking about her like that! It's just wrong!"

"Why? Why is it wrong to like a girl?" asked Rannock, stopping Harry's rant. "A very pretty girl that likes you, ever since she was ten if I am correct."

"Huh?" Harry said numbly. "She likes me? I thought that she was just nervous around me because of my legend." Harry said the word 'legend' like it was a vile word.

"No, Harry," Rannock said while shaking his head at his grandson's naivety. "I have seen much in both my time alive and afterwards. She likes you for you, but you need to work you the courage to admit your own feelings. If you don't snag her while she still likes you, someone else will win her heart."

Harry was surprised, and quite frankly terrified, at the feelings that last sentence brought him. When he thought about her going with someone else, it felt as if someone had clenched his heart and made it stop beating. Harry's face paled as he came to terms with his feelings for Ginny. Rannock didn't teach him anything else that night. He just let Harry think and talk.

(End Flashback)

He still hadn't completely come to terms with his feelings, but he figured that he would know what to do by the time they got back to Hogwarts.

Harry was distracted from his thoughts by Hermione's arrival. He was relived when no surge of emotion came when he saw her, he didn't have feelings beyond friendship for his bushy haired friend. He smiled at Ron's uncomfortable features, his recent introspection giving him a greater understanding of his friend's plight. He obviously liked her, but didn't want to admit it.

* * *

Ginny giggledwhile Harry laughed as she could tell that her brother liked Hermione as well. As she laughed, she snuck a look at Harry. She had trouble keeping her eyes off him these last couple of weeks. He had changed quite a bit from the scrawny little boy to the hunk across the room from her. She could see his six-pack through his shirt. He had taken Ron and her on a little shopping trip to Muggle London when they had gone to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. He had coached them on all things Muggle, and had even bought them Muggle clothes of their own. They had tried to refuse, but he didn't listen and had someone help her find clothes that looked really good on her. She still blushed whenever she saw her reflection while she wore the clothes he got her. 

"Oh wow, Ginny," said Hermione as she came over to Ginny. "You look fabulous!"

"Thanks, Hermione," said Ginny as she blushed.

* * *

Harry watched as Hermione talked excitedly to Ginny. He couldn't even look at her anymore without having to look away with a blush. He shouldn't have bought her those clothes, she looked too good. They really looked good on her, and those jeans of hers were so tight, he wondered how she even got them on. He was taken out of his thoughts by Mr. Weasley announcing that they should get to bed, seeing as they needed to get up early.

* * *

Harry woke up and looked at his watch. He sighed as he saw what time it was, 3:30am. He had asked Rannock to make sure he woke up early, but this was nuts! He sighed and rolled out of bed and slipped into the bathroom to take a shower. He had tried to make sure he was in there before anyone else as he still didn't know how to explain to them about his tail. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror and took a good look at the mirror. He had grown quite a bit in the last couple weeks, mainly due to the changes he went through on his birthday, but also in part to the amount of good food he has been eating. He had packed on a lot of muscle and those muscles were like steel cords. He had discovered early on that what happened during his 'dreams' carried over to his real body. He had pulled a muscle in his arm during a workout with his grandfather and when he woke up, the injury followed him. He smiled at the memory of Mrs. Weasley's mothering of him after he let out a grunt of pain when he bumped into the wall coming down the stairs. She had told him not to do anything for the rest of the day. 

Harry shook hid head to rid it of the memory and got into the shower. A quick shower later and he was feeling much more awake. He got out of the shower and reached for his glasses, but realized that he could see perfectly without them. He shrugged and figured it was due to his Saiyajin heritage. He reached for his clothes and paled as he realized he had forgotten to grab his clothes. He wrapped a towel around his waist, making sure that his tail wasn't showing, and headed back to his room. The Weasleys had made a room for him in the attic. They had evicted the ghoul that had stayed there and it moved to the basement. It tended to make an even bigger racket than normal at times to show its displeasure at being moved.

Harry heard the floorboards creak behind him and turned quickly to see who it was. He blushed from his head to his toes when he saw that Ginny was standing there, looking at him. He saw her eyes roam over his body, taking a good look at the changes he had gone through. When her eyes reached his, she blushed to the roots of her hair and she rushed back into her room. If Rannock hadn't told him the she liked him, he would have figured that she didn't like him because she hardly looked at him lately.

With a shrug, Harry walked back to his room, completely missing the eyes that peeked out from Ginny's door, which opened slightly after Harry had turned back around.

* * *

Ginny sighed as she watched Harry walk back to his room. She realized that she had blown a perfect chance to be alone with Harry by getting embarrassed and running away. He sure looked good from the back. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed something brown sticking out slightly from the bottom of his towel. It looked kind of like his weird belt that he refused to tell them anything about. She decided to ask him about it later as she needed to take a shower before Ron got up. There was never any hot water after he took a shower.

* * *

Harry sighed as they walked to where the portkey that would take them to the World Cup was located. Harry looked around once they got to the top of the hill and looked for the portkey. All he saw was an old boot that Mr. Weasley was happy to see. Harry tuned his new ki sense in on the boot and was shocked to feel energy trapped within it. Mr. Weasley took a look at his watch and pull them all around, including the Diggorys, who had joined up with them a little before. They all put a finger on the boot and then Harry felt a pull from behind his naval, as if he was being pulled through space by that one point. After it was over, Harry couldn't wait for the day that he would learn to fly. Rannock had told him that it was just a matter of control over one's ki, and that he'd be at that point soon enough. Harry climbed out of the dog-pile and then helped Mr. Weasley pay the campground attendant. They made it to their space and set up their tents, which took a while, though it probably would have been quicker if Mr. Weasley hadn't tried to help.

* * *

Harry went for a walk in the forest after they got everything set up, just to get rid of his nerves. He had been feeling tense all day, as if something bad was going to happen. He heard a twig snap behind him and he whirled around, grabbing the person who had snuck up on him by the neck. He immediately let go and stepped back when he saw who it was. 

"Ginny!" he exclaimed. "Sorry about that. I didn't know that it was you."

"Its okay, Harry. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," she told him with a little smile. "I tried calling your name, but you didn't hear me."

Harry had the decency to look sheepish.

"I've…had a lot on my mind lately," he told her as he sat down next to a tree.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Ginny as she sat next to him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he told her with a chuckle. He absently pet his tail a little.

"Try me," Ginny said stubbornly.

Harry took a look at her and realized that she wasn't going to let him go until he told her. So he started talking, first about Sirius, and then he moved on to the dream he had on his birthday. He told her everything, not meaning to, but the words wouldn't stop. After he finished, he looked down at his hands, not wanting to see her disgusted face. He was shocked when he felt a cool hand on his. He looked up at her in surprise, her face not showing revulsion or disgust, but understanding and care.

"Oh, Harry, I don't care that you aren't human. You are Harry, and that is good enough for me," she told him softly. She gave him a smile that melted his heart and lifted his spirit.

Harry leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips without thinking. He pulled away with a shocked expression; he didn't know what came over him. Ginny looked at him and then leaned in and kissed him back. They stayed like that for awhile, kissing gently before pulling away. Each of them had a smile from ear to ear. Ginny looked down at his tail.

"Can…can I touch it?" she asked.

Harry responded by uncurling his tail and stroking her arm with it. She let out a giggle as the hairs tickled her. She grabbed it gently, remembering what he had said about it being very sensitive. She began to pet it and Harry startled both of them by starting to purr slightly. It was not unlike a cat's purr, but it was deeper and rougher. She giggle softly at the look of contentment on his face, the tip of his tail flicking slightly. He let out a groan of protest when she stopped petting his tail.

"Come on, we have to get back before they send someone to find us," Ginny told him.

"I suppose you're right," he replied with a grumble. He stood up and offered his hand to her. When he pulled her up, he leaned down and captured her lips with his. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until they heard Ron shouting their names in the distance.

"Come on," Ginny said as she held his hand and walked back towards the camp.

Harry smiled as they walked back hand in hand. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Okay, don't flame me for being too sappy. I didn't mean for this to become a romance chapter, but I promise that I'll make up for it later on. I don't usually do the sappy romance stuff, but I couldn't seem to help it with this chapter. 

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light my incense. (Sandalwood, my favorite)


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own anything but the plot and anything that I create.

**Warning:** Fluff and mild language.

* * *

Harry smiled as Ginny sat down next to him on the couch and leaned her head on his shoulder. The match had been one of the most fantastic things that Harry had ever seen. While the Irish Chasers were the best, nobody could compare to Krum. He was a genius! He was also the youngest player in the league. Everyone was celebrating the Irish's victory outside, but Harry was content to just relax inside the tent. He was so relaxed that he soon fell asleep to a dreamless sleep for once.

"Harry, wake up," urged Mr. Weasley as he shook Harry awake.

"Wass going on?" asked Harry with a yawn and a stretch.

"You all need to get going and head into the forest," replied Mr. Weasley as he woke up Ginny as well.

Harry was instantly awake.

"What's happening?" Harry demanded, his aura flaring a little bit.

"Death Eaters are attacking, Harry," Mr. Weasley told him as he left to wake the others. He came back with a groggy Ron and the twins. "You all need to leave and hide in the forest. Bill, Charlie, and I will help fight the Death Eaters, but you are too young."

Harry nodded and grabbed a jacket and checked for his wand.

"Hey! My wand is missing!" he shouted in surprise.

"No time for it, Harry," said Mr. Weasley as he stuck his head outside. "We'll find it later, now go!"

They all rushed outside and made for the trees, but Harry was stopped by a Death Eater.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" sneered the Death Eater.

"Away from you, creep," said Harry as he lashed out with a kick that sent the Death Eater flying back ten feet. When he crashed into a tent, it attracted the attention of other Death Eaters, who all hurried to punish the one who defied them. Harry turned to Ginny, who had stopped and went back for him.

"Ginny, go with Ron and Hermione," he told her as he gave her a little push. "I'll take care of these losers and then I'll catch up."

"Be careful," she whispered to him as she gave him a hug and ran to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

Harry watched her leave, worry filling him. He was taken out of his thought when he had to dodge a hex that was sent his way. He blurred as he pumped his body with ki, speeding up dramatically. He started decimating the Death Eaters, using what little martial arts he had been taught to take them out.

Harry was soon facing off with one last Death Eater, who happened to have his wand trained on him.

"So, we meet again," sneered a very familiar voice. "I told you that you'd end up like your parents, Potter."

"Mr. Malfoy! I should have guessed that you'd be a Death Eater," spat Harry as he shifted to a stance made for speed; he had a feeling that he was going to need it.

"You have interfered for the last time, Potter," shouted Mr. Malfoy as he prepared to cast a spell. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry dodged out of the way of the jet of green light and watched it destroy an innocent lawn chair. So that was the infamous Killing Curse, pretty impressive. He looked back to where Lucius had been and found him to be gone, as was most of the Death Eaters.

"Damn, he apparated away," swore Harry as he couldn't sense him nearby. He then took off into the forest, locking onto Ginny's aura. He was getting better at this whole sensing thing the more he did it. He quickly caught up to them and Ginny latched onto him as soon as she saw him.

"Oh, Harry, I was so worried about you," she told him.

"Harry Potter! How could you do that to us?" shouted Hermione as she stormed over to him. "Do you know how scared we were? We thought that something had happened to you!"

"Do you realize how much you sound like Mrs. Weasley right now?" Harry asked innocently.

Hermione's mouth gaped open in shock. She never would have expected those words to come out of anyone's mouth, let alone Harry's. Whatever she was going to say was cut off by a voice nearby casting a spell.

"_Morsemorde_!" shouted a man not too far away.

There were several pops all around them as people apparated in. "_Stupify_!" they all shouted.

Beams of red light shout from all directions, just missing Harry and his friends as they ducked down, Harry covering Ginny with his body to protect her.

"Wait, those are my kids," shouted a voice that Harry recognized as Mr. Weasley. He rushed over to them and pulled Ron into a hug. Harry helped Ginny up and she rushed over to join the hug.

"Which one of you cast it?" demanded Bartimus Crouch, Percy's boss.

"Cast what," asked Harry as he stood up. When Mr. Crouch pointed up into the sky, Harry's jaw dropped. There in the sky, was a giant skull with a snake coiling around it and going through the mouth and eye sockets. He looked back at Mr. Crouch. "Don't look at me; I've never seen that sign before."

"Harry, that's the Dark Mark, You-Know-Who's symbol," whispered Hermione.

Harry looked back at the sky and narrowed his eyes. "There was a man," he told Mr. Crouch, pointing in the direction that they had heard the voice. "He cast a spell that I've never heard before."

One man went in the direction that Harry pointed, but all he came back with was a wand, Harry's wand.

* * *

After that whole ordeal, Harry was happy to be going back to the Burrow. He was a little worried about Mrs. Weasley's reaction to him going out with her only daughter, but he figured that it would be alright. Ginny gave his hand a little squeeze, as if reading his thoughts. He had been very surprised when they had come out of the forest together, to find that Ron wasn't angry at all. In fact he had been smug, as if he knew that this would happen. The others had taken it well, too. The twins had been upset at first, but that had been quickly explained.

"Sorry, mate, it's not that we aren't happy for you two, but we had thought that this would happen later, you know, after school," said Fred as he gave Ron a dirty look.

"Yeah, Ron won the bet on when you two would get together," George told them with a frown, but his expression lightened. "Anyway, congratulations you two."

Bill and Charlie had decided to save judgment until they got to know him better, but they were happy for their sister.

* * *

Harry smiled as he looked around the Burrow at everyone. They were having dinner and joking around. Ginny was sitting across from him, Ron was to his left, and Hermione was to his right. They weren't talking after an argument about house elves rights. Hermione had been very upset at Mr. Crouch for dismissing Winky like he did and for how he treated her. Ron hadn't seen anything truly horrific about what happened and told her that. The resulting row had been truly memorable. In the end, they had decided to not talk to each other and Harry had been delegated to sit between them and pass along messages. Ginny gave him a wink after he had been asked to tell Ron to pass the potatoes.

"I can't wait until we get to Hogwarts," thought Harry as Ron and Hermione glared at each other. "At least there I can ignore them."

(Dreamscape)

Harry found his grandfather waiting for him as soon as fell asleep.

"Well done, Harry," Rannock said with a smile. "Get the girl, have a fight, and then have a feast. Perfect day if you ask me. Did you have fun?"

Harry just shrugged. It had been the best day of his life, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that. He had in fact wanted to go after every single Death Eater at the camp, but decided not to as he had been too worried about Ginny. She was the best thing that had happened to him and he didn't want to lose her just after getting her.

"I see, well, it's time for you to start the serious training," Rannock said, an evil glint coming to his eyes.

"Serious?" repeated Harry, getting a bad feeling.

Rannock just smiled.

(End Dreamscape)

* * *

Harry groaned when he woke up. His grandfather was insane. Harry sat up and got out of bed with another groan as his muscles protested. Every night since the Quidditch World Cup, Rannock had upped his training and Harry was really feeling it. His muscles were only just getting used to the torture…training and Rannock had just smiled when Harry told him that. Harry did not get a good feeling from that.

Harry grabbed some clothes and headed to take a shower. It wasn't even dawn yet, so he was the only one up. Not even Mrs. Weasley was up this early. Harry took a quick shower and headed downstairs to go get some physical practice. Rannock had told him to do this everyday so that his body would be able to keep up with his mind. He had said something about muscle memory or something.

Harry threw some punches and some kicks at invisible opponents. During the night, they weren't invisible, they were real, but Harry had memorized the form and what his opponents did, so he was able to mentally place them were they were suppose to be. One of his punches hit a tree and Harry was surprised by the damage it caused. The tree had a little fist indentation three inches deep. That had been a light punch; Harry shuddered to think what a punch with his full strength behind it would do. He finished up and meditated for half-an-hour before heading back inside, where Mrs. Weasley was starting on breakfast.

"Oh, hello, Harry," she greeted him as he walked inside, his shirt soaked with sweat. "What have you been up to?"

"You don't think that I'm in such good shape by accident, do you?" Harry said with a smirk. He grabbed a glass of water and sat down. "I get up early and exercise."

"That's great, dear. Why don't you go wash up and wake the others?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she went back to making breakfast.

Harry shrugged and downed his glass of water before setting it in the sink and heading up the stairs. He stopped at the twins' bedroom first and knocked on the door. He didn't dare enter for fear of what they had in there.

"Come on, guys. Wake up," Harry said as he heard one of the twins grunt a reply. "We leave for Hogwarts today."

Harry didn't wait for them to get up as he moved onto Percy's room, that he was sharing with Bill. He knocked and then entered. He shook each of them awake and headed back out the door. Mrs. Weasley wanted one last family breakfast before the younger kids went back to school. Harry then headed to Ginny's room, where Hermione was staying as well. He knocked, when he didn't hear anything he entered. Both Hermione and Ginny were still sleeping and Harry gently shook Hermione awake and headed over to Ginny.

"Wake up, beautiful," he whispered as he knelt next to her. When she didn't wake up, Harry leaned in and gave her a kiss, which was soon returned.

"Cheater," Ginny muttered as he broke the kiss. He just smiled at her.

"Come on, we leave for Hogwarts today," he told her as he stood up. He left the girls' room as they got up and headed to Ron's room, which he was sharing with Charlie, after making a quick stop. Charlie woke up easily enough, but Ron just grunted and rolled over. Harry smirked and showed Charlie the glass of water he had grabbed from the bathroom. He threw the water in Ron's face, who woke up with a scream.

"Harry! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" he yelled at him as he got out of bed, dripping wet.

"Feh, it works," Harry said as he headed back to his bedroom to change clothes.

* * *

He came down a few minutes later and sat down next to Ginny. She gave him a smile before turning back to her conversation with Bill. Harry piled his plate high with food before digging in. He listened in as his girlfriend talked to her brother about his job as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. From the sound of it, it seemed like a pretty cool job. As Harry grabbed seconds, everyone turned to look at him, including Ron.

"What?" he asked, his fork paused in mid-flight.

Everyone just laughed and Harry continued eating.

* * *

"Take care," shouted Mrs. Weasley as the train left the station. All the Weasley kids, and Harry, waved to her and headed to separate compartments. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione headed to their usual compartment in the back while the twins headed towards the front.

Harry plopped down on the bench seat and Ginny sat on his lap. They had gotten even closer over the last two weeks. She gave him a quick kiss before leaning her head on his shoulder. They all chatted during the trip to Hogwarts, enjoying themselves quite a bit. The only trouble happened when Malfoy and his cronies interrupted them.

"Well, what have we here?" he said in his bored, drawling voice. "Two weasels, a Mud-Blood, and Potter. I thought you would have had better taste in girls, Potter."

"You're one to talk, Malfoy. Your girlfriend could win first place in a dog show," Harry shot back, shifting Ginny so that he would be able to stand up without dumping her on the ground.

"I'll get you for that, Potter," shouted Malfoy as he drew his wand. However, Harry was faster. He stood up quickly and dashed forward, grabbing Malfoy's wrist before he could aim his wand.

"Don't even think about it, Malfoy," he growled as Draco winced in pain. One could hear the bones in his arm start to crack. Malfoy threw a desperate punch at Harry, but Harry just caught his hand and started to squeeze. "Now that wasn't very nice."

"Ahhh!" screamed Malfoy as he felt the bones in his hand break. Harry gave him a head-butt, knocking him out. He dropped Malfoy and blocked Goyle's punch to the face. Goyle let out a gasp as Harry introduced his elbow to Goyle's stomach. A leg sweep later and Goyle was laying next to Malfoy.

"Don't even try it," Harry said to Crab, who had started over to continue the fight. "Now get out of here."

Crab and Goyle grabbed Malfoy's unconscious form and dragged him back to their compartment. Harry sat back down and was immediately seized by Ginny and snogged senseless. A polite cough from Hermione broke them up, but Ginny resumed her spot on his lap. Ron asked the question that they were all thinking.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" he asked in awe.

"Training," Harry replied simply while playing with Ginny's hair. "Lots of training."

"When? How?" asked Ron.

"Over the summer," Harry replied with a laugh. "While you slept in, I would go out early and work out and train." Harry shared a knowing look with Ginny that told the others that there was more to it than that.

"Harry, there's something that you aren't telling us, isn't there?" said Hermione suspiciously.

Harry looked at Ginny, who gave him a nod, before turning back to Ron and Hermione.

"If I tell you, you have to swear that you will not tell anyone else," Harry said seriously. "And I mean anyone! Not even your parents."

When they nodded their agreement, Harry took a deep breath. "I'm not fully human," he told them softly.

If the situation wasn't so serious, he would have found their shocked expressions funny. Both of them had their mouths hanging open and their eyes were wide. Harry leaned across the compartment and closed Ron's mouth.

"What do you mean, 'not fully human?'" asked Hermione as she got over the shock.

"One of my ancestors, my great-great-great-grandfather to be exact, was from another planet," Harry explained before giving them a brief summery of what had happened to him. When he was finished, Ron and Hermione were speechless.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" asked the lady who pushed the trolley. Harry was glad for the distraction and bought a few things from his seat, Ginny not wanting to leave her spot. He grabbed the sweets from his seat and handed her the money. When she left, Harry tossed a chocolate frog at Ron, which hit him on the forehead. That had the effect of Ron coming out of his stupor.

"That…explains quite a bit," he said at last.

"Yep, that's my man," said Ginny with pride in her voice. She had wanted to have Harry for the last three years and now she had him. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Do you guys have to do that in front of us?" said Ron.

"Jealous?" asked Harry with a smirk as they stopped kissing.

"What?" sputtered Ron. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Cause I have a girlfriend and you don't," replied Harry as he bit into a licorice wand.

Ron just crossed his arms and turned his head. The others got a laugh out of that. He then looked at Harry's tail.

"What's it like?" he asked curiously. "Having a tail, I mean."

"I can't really explain it," Harry told him after thinking about it. "It's sort of like having another hand or leg."

"Can we…" Hermione started to say before she grew embarrassed.

"Touch it?" finished Harry with a smirk. When she nodded, his smirk widened. "Sure, just be careful, it's very sensitive and I don't want it to get pulled." With that said, he unwrapped his tail and Ron and Hermione came over to sit by him.

"It's so soft!" exclaimed Hermione as she touched it gently.

"Bloody hell, Harry. This is wicked!" said Ron excitedly as he held the tip of Harry's tail. He then realized what he was doing and made to go across to his seat.

What he forgot was that he still had the tip of Harry's tail in his hand. Harry let out a yell of pain as his tail was pulled and his leg shot up as a reflex, catching Ron between the legs as he turned around to see what was the matter.

Both Harry and Ron slumped to the ground in pain. Ginny caught Harry, but she wasn't expecting him to pull her over. "Whoa. Hermione, help me lift him back onto the seat."

Between the two girls, they managed to lift Harry back up and laid him on the bench. Hermione then helped Ron climb back to his seat as he clutched his groin.

"Don't…do…that…again," Harry said to Ron as he attempted to push the pain away.

"Sure thing," gasped Ron in a higher pitched voice.

"Harry, why is it that you weigh a ton?" asked Ginny with a blush.

"Oh, I followed the advice of my grandpa and had Madam Malkin make me some new robes with a special enchantment that makes them heavier," he told them as he struggled to sit up. "It's for strength training. During Christmas break I'll go have her increase the weight, or I might get Professor Flitwick to do it instead."

"Oh, that sounds smart," Hermione said mostly to herself.

* * *

Harry sighed as he lay in bed later on that night. After that incident in the compartment, the rest of the train ride had been a silent affair. Harry had rested with his head in Ginny's lap and Ron convinced Hermione to play Wizard's Chess with him. He totally trounced her, but she put up a good fight. He sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke up at dawn, as usual, and headed to take a shower after his daily meditation. He was much more awake afterwards and he went and got into his school uniform. As he finished, he was surprised to find Ron staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"I need to ask you a question, Harry," Ron said seriously. "Are you serious about Ginny?"

Harry didn't even hesitate with his answer. "Absolutely. I care for her very much," he said softly.

"Good," Ron said before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and headed down to get breakfast. He absently swatted at Pig, who was flying around the dorm room as he left. Harry was one of the few people up this early besides the Professors. Dumbledore looked at him through his half-moon glasses and Harry could tell that Dumbledore knew something had changed with him. He felt something brush his mind as he looked Dumbledore in the eyes, but Harry merely focused his ki and the presence left his mind. He was confused when Dumbledore actually frowned before turning back to his food. Harry followed his example and loaded his plate with food.

Harry was still eating when Ginny came down for breakfast, followed shortly by Ron and Hermione who were arguing about something. Harry shot Ginny a questioning look as she sat down next to him, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask," she muttered as she stole a sausage from his plate. "They were arguing when I came downstairs."

Harry leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, earning her glares from many of the girls who had noticed the changed Harry. She smiled impishly at him as she took a bite out of the sausage. Harry finished eating and looked over at Ron and Hermione, who were still bickering.

"Will you two just get together already and let the rest of us have some peace?" said a frustrated Harry. His statement got many cheers of support from his fellow Gryffindors as Ron and Hermione blushed a deep crimson. "Well?" he prompted.

Ron looked at Hermione and then looked away, blushing to his ears. She did the same thing.

"You two are hopeless," muttered Harry as he got up and left. Just as he got to the entrance of the Great Hall, he heard cheers go up from the Gryffindor table and turned to look. He smiled as he saw Ron and Hermione snogging. "Finally."

* * *

Harry was looking forward to his first class with Professor Moody, though Rannock had given him a warning about the man. He had sensed something wrong about him through Harry's memories. Harry had been surprised last night by the feelings that had been brought up by the thought of a dangerous tournament. He wanted to enter, just because it was so dangerous. He had asked Rannock about it, but Rannock had just said that it was his Saiyajin heritage. They liked danger and excitement. The more dangerous it was, the better they liked it. However, Ginny had felt him tense up and had made him promise not to enter. He hadn't like it, but he had promised her. And Harry always kept his promises.

Harry smiled as he passed by the Hospital Wing and looked at his watch. He had enough time to make a quick visit before his first class. He walked into the Hospital Wing and headed to one of the last beds. There, he found Malfoy looking very unhappy.

"Having fun?" he asked with smile.

"Go to hell, Potter," growled Malfoy.

"Temper, temper," Harry admonished with a wave of his finger. "It was your temper that landed you in here in the first place."

After Harry had crushed Malfoy's hand on the train, he had missed everything because he was in the hospital getting his wrist fixed and his hand re-grown. Madam Pomfrey had to remove the shattered bones in his hand so that they could be re-grown.

"What do you want, Potter?" sneered Malfoy.

"I just want to know how long you intend to keep acting like a prat," Harry told him as he pulled a chair up next to Malfoy's bed. "This whole being enemies thing is getting really old. I mean, when have any of your attempts to beat me worked? I don't recall any of them working and I just humiliated you every time."

"Shut up, Potter," snapped Malfoy. "If you hadn't decided to be friends with the Weasleys, then I wouldn't have to be your enemy."

"What do you have against the Weasleys?" asked Harry curiously.

"I don't have anything against them, but my father does," replied Malfoy with a sigh. "They are Muggle lovers and blood traitors."

"So, what's your point?" said Harry. "Just because your father doesn't like someone or something doesn't mean that you have to be the same way. What's stopping you from being your own person?"

"It doesn't work that way with the Old Families, Potter. When you are the heir of such family, you have certain obligations to fulfill," Draco told him.

"Bullshit," Harry said simply.

"What?" asked a shocked Draco.

"Bullshit," Harry repeated. "Did you know that the Potter Family is actually older than the Malfoy Family? No? Well I did my research over the summer, and it turns out that I can trace my lineage back to the Founding Four."

"So? What's your point?" asked Draco.

"My point is that I am the same as you, only I have some Muggle blood in me. Yet I keep beating you in everything that matters," Harry told him. "When are you going to see that blood doesn't matter?"

"Look, Harry, it isn't about what I want," Draco said with a sigh. "My father has made it perfectly clear about how I am suppose to act." When Harry started chuckling, Draco raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You just called me Harry," Harry told him. "Not Potter, Potty, or some other insult."

Draco's already pale face paled even more. "Don't read anything into it, okay?"

"Look, you have tried things your father's way for the past three years, and it hasn't got you anywhere. Why don't you try things my way for just one year and see what happens?" Harry suggested as he stood up. "If you think that you like your father's way of handling thing better, than you can go back to that way and we can go back to being enemies. In the mean time, we can just be rivals, okay?" Harry offered his hand.

Draco looked at Harry's offered hand and then at his face, trying to see if he was messing with him. He cautiously took Harry's hand and shook it. "Deal. I'll stop insulting you all the time and try not to act like such a prat, but don't expect me to change overnight."

"Works for me," Harry told him. "Also, don't insult my girlfriend and I won't keep crushing your hands. I have gotten a lot stronger over the summer."

"Very well. I shall try, Potter," sneered Draco. Harry took a glance behind him and saw Crab and Goyle heading into the hospital wing. Harry nodded to Draco before standing up and leaving.

* * *

Okay, got this chapter up and I'm working on the next one. I'm just going to steamroll my way through this story until it is finished. I'll work on my other stories as well, but I'm going to devote most of my time to this one.

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light my incense. (Sandalwood)


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own anything but the plot and anything that I create.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" said Ron later on that evening. Harry had told them of the deal he had made with Draco. "Why would that git agree to change, even for one year?"

"Because I used logic," replied Harry as he played with Ginny's hair while she stroked his tail.

"Hmm, we hadn't thought of doing that before," muttered Hermione as she studied one of her books.

"Hermione, it's our first night back," said Ron as he looked over her shoulder. "Why are you studying?"

"Just because you prefer to be ignorant doesn't mean that I do," Hermione told him before turning back to her book. Ron just shook his head and sat down next to her. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before jotting down some notes.

Harry and Ginny laughed at the stunned look on Ron's face. "I don't think that I'll ever get used to you two being an item," said Harry, still chuckling.

"Hey, don't forget that I gave you two my permission," Ron told Harry as his ears turned red.

"Your permission?" asked Ginny incredulously. "What makes you think that we need your permission?"

"I am your older brother," Ron pointed out.

"And a git," muttered Ginny causing Harry to break out laughing.

"I'm going to turn in, okay?" said Harry as he stood up and gave Ginny a kiss. He then gave a wave to Ron and Hermione before heading up to his dorm.

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly for Harry and his friends, their classes taking up most of their time. However, Harry's night lessons continued and he was right, they had gotten worse. Every time that his body would get used to the training, his grandpa would double the weight, shorten the amount of time to do something, or would increase the amount of times he had to do something. But Harry could feel his body responding by becoming stronger and faster, more resilient against damage. He was now getting stares in the hallways not because of his legend or rumors, but because of his body. He found it quite weird as he was getting attention from girls that had made fun of him before. Of course Harry being Harry, he didn't understand why they had reversed their view on him; then again he didn't care.

"Hey, Ginny," said Harry as his girlfriend sat down next to him at breakfast.

"Harry, how is it that you are always up before anyone else?" Ginny asked as she buttered a piece of toast.

"Rannock," Harry replied simply as he munched on a sausage.

"Oh, that explains it," Ginny said as she remembered him telling her about his great-great-great-grandfather.

"Yup."

"Hey, guys," said Ron as he sat down. "What do we have first today?"

"Defense and then we have a free period," Harry replied. "Then we have Double-Potions with Slytherin."

"Good, we don't have to deal with Snape for a while," Ron said as he loaded up his plate. He then took a look at his timetable. "Ah man, we've got Divination tomorrow."

"I'm thinking of dropping that and taking another course instead," Harry remarked between bites. "I already talked to Dumbledore."

"Really? Which class are you thinking of taking?" exclaimed Hermione while Ron just glared at Harry.

"I don't know, probably Ancient Runes." said Harry as he finished eating. "It sounds cool."

"Really, that's great," Ginny said excitedly. "I'm taking Ancient Runes too."

"It's a great class, Harry," said Hermione. "Though you will probably be given tons of homework just to catch up."

"Yeah, but I think that I can handle it," Harry told her confidently. He then got a wistful look to his face. "I wish they hadn't canceled Quidditch."

"Me too," said Ron, still glowering.

"Cheer up, mate," Harry said, noticing Ron's upset. "We still have Care of Magical Creatures together."

That didn't cheer up Ron much, but he stopped glaring at Harry. Harry smiled and got up to leave. He was stopped by Pansy.

"Potter," she addressed him. "I don't care how much you have changed physically; you are still nothing more than a traitor."

"Then why do you bother talking to me?" asked Harry with a smirk.

"I came over to warn you that some of us aren't as easy to manipulate as Draco," she told him with a sneer. She then noticed his 'belt.' "What an ugly belt. Did Hagrid give it to you? He has such bad taste in things."

"Shut your mouth, Pansy," snapped Harry. "Hagrid is a great man and you have no right to mock him. Anyway, why do you care if I have an ugly belt? You aren't my girlfriend and you never will be."

"How dare you speak to me in such a fashion!" shouted Pansy in outrage. She then stormed off.

"Idiot," said Harry as he turned to leave another way. Pansy stiffened as she heard his comment.

"_Accio belt_!" she snarled as she turned and whipped out her wand.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Harry in agony as Pansy summoned his tail, pulling it hard with the strength of her magic. He fell to the ground, but Pansy didn't release her spell. Her shock had quickly been overcome by seeing him on the ground in pain. She smiled evilly at his pain.

"Stop it!" cried Ginny as she got out of her seat. "You're hurting him!"

Harry didn't hear Ginny yelling at Pansy, he knew only pain. He didn't think that he could hurt this badly, but he was. He held his hand towards Pansy, palm facing her, and a blast of yellow ki shot out and hit her square in the chest. She flew back twenty feet, over the heads of her friends and landed hard on the ground. Harry gasped as he was able to breath freely again.

"If…you ever…do that again," he gasped in-between breaths, "I'll…kill you!"

"You almost did," whispered Colin as he checked on Pansy. There was a smoking burn on her chest and her breath was shallow. A couple of her friends carried her off to the Hospital Wing, but everyone else was still staring at Harry.

Harry couldn't see their stares as he was trying hard to not pass out from the pain. He pulled himself up, using the table bench as a crutch. He felt behind him gingerly, seeing if his tail was still there and hadn't been pulled off. When he was assured that it was still there, he took a look around.

"Aw crap," he muttered as everyone stared at him, at his tail. Ginny walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked as he caught his breath.

"I think so," he muttered as he struggled to stand up. Ginny threw his arm over her shoulder and helped him stand. When he was standing, he looked around at his fellow students' faces and saw something that he didn't want to see: fear. "Help me back to the common room…please."

* * *

As they left, the other students began to gossip about what happened. Professor Dumbledore stood up and left, followed closely by Professor McGonagall and Snape. They arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room before Harry did and sat down to wait. Not long after they got there, Harry and Ginny came through the portrait hole.

"I believe you owe us an explanation, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said softly, his voice carrying across the room. Harry stiffened before nodding his understanding and made his way over to the couch. Ginny sat down next to him and the Professors sat in the empty chairs.

"I don't know where to start," said Harry as he held Ginny's hand.

"Why don't you start with your tail, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall told him.

"I have a tail because of my great-great-great-grandfather," Harry said after thinking about what to say.

"Really?" scoffed Snape. "And how did a dead man give you a tail?"

Harry glared at Snape. "It's because he was not human. He was an alien from another part of the galaxy," Harry told them. "He came to this planet in a self-exile but on the trip here, he was turned into a human…more or less. When my parents found out about the prophesy, they created a potion that would unlock my Saiyajin heritage when I started puberty."

"You know of the prophesy?" exclaimed Dumbledore in shock. "How is that possible?"

Harry then told them a condensed version of what happened on his birthday, and of the training he had received since. When he was done, not even Snape had anything to say. The Professors looked at each other and Dumbledore stood up.

"If you will excuse us, Harry," he said softly before leading the others back out the portrait hole. Harry's ears twitched and he was shocked to find that he could hear their conversation.

"This explains quite a bit," said Dumbledore.

"You don't really believe him, do you?" asked Snape.

"I happen to believe him," McGonagall told Snape firmly.

"As do I," replied Dumbledore.

"Well what are we going to do? He attacked another student, that is grounds for expulsion," sneered Snape.

"She attacked him first, Severus," McGonagall reminded him.

"I agree, Severus. Harry was in the right to defend himself," said Dumbledore softly, almost too soft for Harry to hear. "We should go back in before they start to worry."

* * *

"What happened, Harry?" asked Ginny softly. She had noticed his intense concentration and had decided to not disturb him. Harry just shook his head and looked back to the portrait hole just as the Professors came back in. He tried to look worried, but he was fairly sure that it wasn't very convincing. Ginny breathing in his ear was very distracting.

"We have decided that while you will not be expelled, you will be punished," said Dumbledore. Harry was confused, but he figured they had still been talking as they came in. "You will have detention for a week. Miss Parkinson will be punished as well, you need not worry. Report to Mr. Filch tomorrow evening to start your detention."

"Next time you attack a student, Potter, you will not get off so easily," sneered Snape as he stormed out of the room.

"Slimy Git," thought Harry as he glared at Snape's back.

"Slimy git," muttered Ginny. Harry looked at her and smiled. "What?"

"You just said what I was thinking," chuckled Harry.

"Just goes to show that I know you," she said before giving him a soft kiss.

Harry stood up and offered his hand to Ginny. "Come on, we've got to get to class. Headmaster." Harry nodded to Dumbledore as he and Ginny left to go to class.

* * *

Harry sighed in frustration. He had kept his tail a secret because he was afraid of his fellow students' reactions, and now he knew that he had been right. The others now avoided him and whispered behind his back, thinking that he couldn't hear them. Many times he had been barely able to control his temper at the things they said. The only ones who didn't flinch when he looked at them were Ginny, Ron, Hermione, the Professors, and oddly enough Neville. Harry had been shocked when he heard Neville sticking up for him when a couple of Ravenclaw third years had been gossiping about him. Harry had hid behind a corner while Neville chewed them out for calling him a freak and a half-breed. He had been surprised that they normally timid boy had a temper that rivaled his own. After that, Neville joined the group and started to open up more.

* * *

Harry sighed as they waited for the other two schools to arrive. There was a small gap between his group and the rest of the students. He faintly heard Collin complain about not being allowed to bring his camera and he smiled faintly. Ginny gave his hand a squeeze, but his thoughts were torn away as he noticed something headed their way from the sky. As the object came closer, he saw that it was a giant carriage being drawn by flying horses. There were lots of gasps as everyone else saw it too. At the same time, a large ship emerged from the Black Lake.

"Whoa," muttered Harry as the carriage landed with a thud and a huge woman came out followed by several boys and girls who were all between 15 and 17 years old. As they passed by, Harry took a look at Ron and was surprised to find his attention on one girl. Harry looked at her, but he couldn't find anything about her to warrant such a reaction.

"Hey, it's Krum!" shouted someone, causing everyone to start looking for the Quidditch star.

* * *

Harry was actually very glad for the Tri-Wizard Tournament because it took everyone's minds off him having a tail. He was no longer the center of conversation, and he was happy for it. The students from the other schools had been shocked to see him with a tail, seeing as he no longer hid it, but they had actually been fairly polite about it. They merely ignored him instead of gossiping about him.

Hermione was getting annoyed with Ron because he would get a glazed look to his face when one of the Beauxbatons girls walked by, Fleur Delecore. Harry figured it would be about a week before she got fed up and told him off, but in the mean time, Harry was just enjoying his peace. But he was excited and couldn't wait for that night. That was when the Tri-Wizard champions would be selected. He was actually glad that Dumbledore had made an age requirement. It took a lot of pressure off his mind. He could just sit back and watch for one year, enjoy not being in the center of attention.

* * *

The day was quiet, everyone anxious for the day to be over so that the results could be heard. Ron practically inhaled his dinner, hoping that it would make dinner end faster if he did. Harry found it quite amusing, but he kept his thought to himself.

"I hope our champion is someone I know," said Ginny excitedly as she leaned against Harry.

"Me too," agreed Hermione.

"I hope that it isn't a Slytherin who gets chosen," Ron told them as he looked up at Dumbledore anxiously.

Harry took his time eating, grabbing thirds as he was particularly hungry lately. He rolled his eyes when Ron glared at him, as if it was his fault that Dumbledore hadn't ended the feast yet.

Finally the feast was over and Filch came in with a coffin-like box, placing the goblet on top of the box before leaving.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Filch," said Dumbledore kindly.

Everyone waited as the goblet's fire changed colors and spat out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught the paper and unfolded it.

"The first Champion is from Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, his voice magnified. "Congratulations, Fleur Delecore, please stand and exit to the door on my left."

A few seconds later, the goblet spat out another piece of paper, which was deftly caught by Dumbledore.

"The second Champion is from Durmstrang," said Dumbledore. "Congratulations, Victor Krum, if you would please follow Miss Delecore."

The goblet spat out a third piece of paper.

"And the Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore said proudly. The Hufflepuff table erupted with cheers, the other house tables following with slightly less enthusiasum. Dumbledore smiled softly as he Cedric headed off to where the other Champions were.

Suddenly, the goblet let off a shower of sparks and changed colors again before another piece of paper came shooting out. Dumbledore caught it and unfolded it with trepidation.

"Harry Potter," he said softly, the twinkle in his eyes gone. He looked around for Harry. "Harry Potter!"

Everyone turned and looked at Harry, shocked that his name had come out of the goblet.

"What?" he asked. "I didn't put my name in that thing!"

"Please join the others, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, a little of the twinkle back in his eyes.

Harry got up and headed across the hall to the room where the other Champions were, his tail lashing back and forth in agitation.

* * *

Okay, got this chapter done and I'm working on the rest. If I don't get a good response to this story, I'll just end it at the end of "Goblet of Fire" and not continue. But if enough people tell me that it deserves to live, I'll continue it into "Order of the Phoenix."

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light my incense. (Sandalwood, as usual)


	5. Chapter 5

Still don't own anything. Just so you all know, I've lost my copy of the book, so what I use will be based off of the movie.

**Warnings:** Mild Violence and Language.

* * *

Harry walked into the room and met the other three Champions. They were as surprised as he was that he had been chosen. However, no one had a chance to say anything as Dumbledore came in followed closely by the leaders of the other schools, Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Moody, and Mr. Crouch. They immediately headed over to Harry, who looked at them curiously. 

"Harry! Did you put your name in that goblet?" demanded Dumbledore as he approached Harry.

"Whoa, back up! You actually think I'd piss Ginny off by putting myself in the tournament?" Harry asked them, causing McGonagall and Dumbledore to smile and Snape to sneer even more. "Besides, no matter how strong I've gotten, I'm not powerful enough to confuse such a powerful object to let four people in instead of three."

"The boy is right," Moody said, his magical eye whirling around, inspecting everything. "No way could a fourth year use such powerful magic, only an extremely powerful wizard could confuse the Goblet of Fire!"

Dumbledore headed over to Mr. Crouch, who appeared to be deep in thought. "Barty, is there anything we can do?"

Mr. Crouch sighed as he turned to Dumbledore. "The Goblet of Fire represents a binding magical contract. I'm afraid that Mr. Potter will have to compete, regardless of whether or not he even entered his own name. Mr. Potter is as of now…the **fourth** Tri-Wizard Champion!"

"Like hell I am!" Harry said with a scoff. "You really think I want an angry red-head on my case? Leave me out of this."

"Getting too big for your pants, aren't you, Potter," sneered Snape as he walked over to Harry. "You have no choice in this matter."

"Get out of my face, _Professor_," growled Harry in irritation. "Or are you getting too big for your pants?"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter," Snape said with a smirk.

Harry just turned to Professor McGonagall. "Aren't you going to stick up for me, Professor? After all, I am in your house," Harry was tired of Snape getting away with his blatant hatred of him.

"Severus, you have no right to discipline Harry for that," McGonagall said sharply. "He was merely responding to your rude comment. Besides, you are overreacting."

"I'll get you for this, Potter," muttered Snape as McGonagall gave the fifty points back to Gryffindor.

"You can try, Professor," Harry shot back with a grin.

"I'm afraid that Severus was correct, Harry," Dumbledore said with a regretful look on his face. "You will have to compete, regardless of how you feel about it. I hope you survive Miss Weasley's wrath in order to compete," he said the last part with a smile.

"So do I, Professor. So do I," Harry said as they all left to go to bed.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Ron asked later that night, just as they were getting ready for bed. 

"What are you on about?" said Harry distractedly. He was replaying what had happened earlier in his head. He had felt something from where the teachers had been sitting, a burst of emotion that he was trying to figure out. It stood out because it wasn't shock or anger; instead it was more…satisfied.

"You putting your name in the goblet, how'd you do it?" Ron clarified.

"I didn't. You think I wanted Ginny upset with me? Besides, I promised her I wouldn't try to enter," Harry told him. Harry spread out his senses, trying to feel what his friend was feeling. He was shocked when he found that Ron was really, really jealous of him and didn't believe him at all. Next to Harry, his tail started twitching in agitation. "I know you don't believe me, but I'm innocent…for once. You know I wouldn't do anything like this."

"Piss off…freak," Ron muttered under his breath, clearly not expecting Harry to hear him, but unfortunately for him, Harry heard him.

"I can't believe you, Ron. After all we've been through, you decide to turn on me now because of your petty jealousy?" Harry asked angrily. "I thought we were friends, but if you can turn on me so easily, then you are no better than Wormtail!"

Ron stiffened at the mention of Wormtail, but he just got into bed and turned so that his back was facing Harry. Harry put on some sweatpants and a sweater before grabbing the Marauder's Map and heading outside. He needed to work off some stress in order to avoid hurting Ron.

"Bloody traitor!" Harry muttered as he ran through the forest. He found a clearing and centered himself before letting his aura spring up around him. He held his hands out in front of him; palms six inched away from each other, and formed a ball of ki. After the incident with Pansy, he had been working on how to duplicate what he did with her without the immense pain. Four days earlier, he had finally did it. He had spent every night since then practicing on using his ki as an attack.

Harry pulled his right hand back, the ki following his hand, and threw the ball of ki as if it were a baseball at a tree fifteen feet away. It was followed by over fifty other balls of ki as Harry let out his frustration by extending the clearing. When Harry stopped and the dust cleared, there was a crater ten feet deep and twenty feet wide. Harry sighed as he slumped to the ground and looked at the sky. He saw that the constellation Orion seemed brighter than usual. As he looked at the sky, he heard something moving in the forest.

Harry did a kip up and turned to face whatever was heading towards him with a ball of ki hovering over his right hand. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded as his aura flared a little.

"Peace be to you, Harry Potter," said a calm voice from the forest. It sounded familiar, as if Harry had heard it before, but he couldn't place it. When the being showed itself, Harry let out a sigh of recognition.

"Firenze, you startled me," Harry said as he reabsorbed his ki and his aura. He walked forward to the middle of the clearing, Firenze doing the same. "What are you doing here?"

"The same I was going to ask of you, Harry Potter," Firenze said cryptically.

"Please, just call me Harry," Harry told him with a small smile. "And I was just out here letting off some steam."

"The stars speak of betrayal and great conflict," Firenze said as he looked at the sky. "The Warrior shows the path of battle being walked."

Harry took a moment to decipher what the centaur had just said before he took a glance at the sky. When he saw the Orion constellation, he understood what had been said. Obviously, Firenze was talking about Orion when he had talked about a warrior, seeing as Orion had been the greatest warrior and hunter in the world, according to Greek myth.

"Yeah, a lot is going on. The future looks bleak," Harry told Firenze before looking at his watch. "Look, I've got to get to bed, I'll see ya around."

Firenze nodded to Harry before looking at the stars again. Harry decided to test his flying ability that Rannock had taught him the day before. He pushed his ki against the ground and felt his body start to hover off the ground. He looked down and let out a joyful shout and rocketed into the sky.

"Mars looks very bright tonight," muttered Firenze as he watched Harry disappear.

* * *

"Quite an interesting day you've had, Harry," Rannock said after Harry fell asleep. He had a smirk on his face that promised pain later on. 

"You could say that," Harry replied as he started stretching. "You have any ideas why I felt something off at the teacher's table when my name came out of the goblet?"

"I have a few, but I'll keep my ideas to myself until I have something to back them up. That was quite the, uh, tongue lashing you got earlier," Rannock said, causing Harry to blush slightly. Rannock was referring to the snog session that Harry had with Ginny after the whole Goblet of Fire thing. She had been upset at first, and then she was worried, finally she settled on giving him a reason to do his best.

"Shut up," muttered Harry as his clothes shifted to that of a white gi with a blue belt, his current level according to his grandfather.

"Time for you to further your fighting knowledge, young grasshopper," Rannock said sagely.

"In other words, time for some serious pain, right?" said Harry with a wince. Rannock just smiled. "Aw, crap."

* * *

"So Ron thinks that you entered your name in the Goblet of Fire and didn't tell him, and now he won't talk to you," said Ginny the next day after hearing about the previous night's 'discussion' between Harry and Ron. 

"I got the feeling that he's jealous because of the fame I'll get as a Champion," Harry told her before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Jealous prat," Ginny muttered darkly as she attacked her breakfast. "He should know that you don't want the fame. Just the excitement," she said the last part with a smirk.

"Meh," Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders, causing Ginny to start giggling. "Here come the twins."

"Harry, Ginny, how are you doing this fabulous morning?" asked Fred.

"What do you want?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Harry, I'm insulted that you think we want something," George said with mock innocence.

"Okay, now I know you want something," Ginny said, having grown up with them. They only pulled the innocent act when they were guilty.

"Well, we were wondering if Harry could help with a prank of ours," Fred told them, dropping the act.

"You can help too, if you want," George told Ginny, seeing her start to reach for her wand.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked curiously. Sirius had hinted in one of his letters that he would be proud if Harry followed in his father's footsteps.

"We want you to use your tail to deposit some harmless dust on our dear Potion Master's desk," George told him.

"Harmless, right," Harry said with a scoff. "And why won't the dust affect me?"

"Because you will have taken the antidote," explained Ginny, catching onto the plan. She then glared at her brothers. "Right?"

"Um, of course," Fred said nervously. Ginny could be damn scary at times.

"So what will the dust do?" Harry asked curiously. The twins grinned evilly and told him. The Great Hall was filled with Harry's laughter.

* * *

"Potter, come here!" demanded Snape later on that day. "What do you think you are doing?" 

"Coming to class?" said Harry as he shook his tail slightly under Snape's desk, a white dust coming off it.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" Snape said, referring to Harry's shirt. It had a picture of Snape's face with text above it that said, 'Raise your hand if you think Snape needs a bath." On the back it was covered with hundreds of black tally marks.

"Oh, this? It's a survey," Harry told him. "The black marks are from people who raised their hands. As you can see, they've filled up the back and are starting to mark the front."

"Take it off now!" hissed Snape in anger. Harry just shrugged and took the shirt off, revealing his bare chest and back, causing the girls in the class to wonder why the room was suddenly hot. "Put it back on!"

"Geez, make up your mind all ready," Harry muttered, using the opportunity to see if anymore dust was on his tail. He smirked as he saw that all the dust was off his tail and on the ground or under Snape's desk.

Snape hurriedly wrote a note and rolled it up before tapping it with his wand, causing it to seal up. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, Potter. And take fifty points from Gryffindor."

Harry grabbed the scroll and walked slowly to the door as he waited for the dust to take affect. His smirk changed to a full-blown smile as he heard a sneeze closely followed by an angry squawk as Snape turned into a chicken. Harry turned around and joined the other students laughing at Snape's fate. Snape glared at Harry before sneezing again, turning into a weasel. Harry quickly left the room as Snape headed towards him and shut the door before heading to the staffroom, where he hoped Professor McGonagall was at. Harry was rewarded with the sound of Snape sliding into the door with a solid thud and an increase of the laughter.

* * *

"So, he turned into a chicken first and then into a weasel?" asked Fred excitedly as Harry debriefed them on what happened to Snape. 

"Yeah, but I don't know what else he turned into, seeing as I left," Harry told them as they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Even though it had only been a couple of hours since he last ate, he was starving.

"Bloody awesome, mate," George told him. "Don't worry, the change is completely random, but for him, we had the first four preset. He turned into a snake and then into a slug."

"A slug! You turned a Professor into a SLUG!" exclaimed Hermione angrily as she stalked towards them. Fred and George took one look at each other before turning around and running away. Harry was about to join them, but Hermione grabbed him by the tail. "Oh, no you don't."

"Gah, not the tail!" Harry said as his strength was sapped away, making him fall to his knees.

"Just were do you think you are going?" Hermione asked smugly.

"Away," Harry told her as he tired to pull away. "Come on, Hermione, let go."

Hermione realized just what she had grabbed and let go as if it was on fire. "Sorry, Harry. I didn't… I mean I only wanted…"

"It's alright," Harry said as he curled his tail around his waist and stood up. "Just don't do that again."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I was just so upset that you took such a risk at pranking Snape that I wasn't thinking," Hermione said softly.

Harry just smiled softly and shook his head. That was so typical of her. "Let's go get some lunch, I'm starving."

* * *

Later on that night, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were all gathered around the fire as Harry told them what the scroll Snape had made Harry deliver had said. 

"He gave me two weeks of detention with him and I have to turn in any more of those shirts and anything like it.

"I still can't believe you wore that shirt, Harry," Neville said with a laugh. "I don't think I could do something like that."

"Sure you could, Neville. You would just need the proper motivation," Harry told him seriously before smiling again. Ginny laid her head on his shoulder, letting the scent of wildflowers and berries fill him up. He pulled her closer and just watched the fire as he thought about all that had happened to him in the last three months. Harry never noticed when he fell asleep, but he was woken up a little while later by an angry Ron.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Potter?" Ron shouted.

"I was sleeping, but thanks to you, now I'm not," Harry replied sleepily.

"But why are you sleeping with my sister?" demanded Ron, causing Harry to instantly wake up.

Sure enough, Harry was lying on the couch with Ginny on his chest. Ron's shouting was enough to start waking her up. She yawned cutely and stretched, causing Harry to look away as it gave him a decent view down her shirt. He looked up at Ron's angry face and remembered that Ron and him were on the outs and he wasn't in the mood for Ron's temper tantrum.

"So I fell asleep on the couch with my girlfriend, big deal," Harry said softly, trying not to disturb Ginny anymore. "You jealous?"

"Shut up, Potter," Ron yelled and attempted to pull Ginny away from Harry. Big mistake!

Harry's tail shot out and grabbed Ron's wrist, followed by him lashing his foot out and kicking Ron away from them. The force of his kick sent Ron a good ten feet before he crashed painfully to the ground. However, all this woke Ginny up the rest of the way.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Your brother didn't like the fact that we were sleeping together on the couch," Harry said mischievously. Ginny's snapped open and she saw that she wasn't in her bed, but that she was lying on her boyfriend's chest in the common room.

"I could get used to this," she said as she snuggled closer to him.

"So could I," Harry told her with a smirk. "You make a great blanket."

"Hey," Ginny said as she hit his arm. She sat up slowly and looked around the room, noticing that the fire had died down to embers and that her brother was crumpled on the floor. "Prat."

"Who, me?" asked Harry as he watched her straighten her hair. He was mesmerized by the way her hair glistened in the pale light and he could still smell her scent, the smell of wildflowers and berries.

"Actually, I was referring to my prat of a brother, but you tend to be one too," she told him with a smile. Harry shifted his legs, dumping her onto the floor. "Hey, see what I mean?"

"Ah, I see, oh wise one," Harry said sarcastically as he stood up and helped her to her feet. Once she was standing, he leaned down and kissed her softly. She pulled away with smile.

"Cheater," she muttered as she leaned in for another kiss. However, they were interrupted by Ron returning to the land of the conscious. "Ah, the idiot awakens."

"Shut up, Ginny," Ron said as he clutched his side where Harry's foot connected.

"Ron, you can say whatever you want to me, but leave Ginny alone and out of this thing you have with me," Harry said seriously as he walked over to Ginny, his tail curling around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Ginny pulled his tail away and she walked up to Ron was a calm expression on her face. Without any warning, she slapped Ron…hard. His hand went up to his face and rubbed the rapidly forming red handprint.

"Ronald Weasley! I don't know what is going through that pea-sized brain of yours," Ginny shouted at him, "but you are being a massive idiot! Do you really think that Harry, of all people, would try and enter his name in the Goblet of Fire? You know how much he hates his fame; do you actually believe that he wants more of it? You are suppose to be his best friend, how could you so easily forget all that you know about him?"

Ginny continued yelling at him for another five minutes straight before she ran out of words. She stood back and crossed her arms and waited for his response. "Well?" she prompted.

"I think his brain shut off half-way through your rant," Harry told her with a smirk.

"Ugh, men," Ginny said in disgust, turning as she heard someone walk down the stairs. That person turned out to be Hermione. "Hermione, what are you doing down here?"

"Well, I was sent down to see if it was safe; actually we drew straws and I chose the wrong one. What in Merlin's name has gotten you all riled up?"

"Your idiotic boyfriend was upset that Harry and I were sleeping together on the couch," Ginny said before her eyes narrowed slightly. "That reminds me, why didn't you wake us up when you headed you to bed?"

Ron let out a strangled noise. "You knew they were down here sleeping together?" he said as he pointed an accusing finger at Hermione.

"Of course, Ronald, they looked so peaceful that Neville and I couldn't bear to wake them up so we just made sure that they were comfortable and went to bed," Hermione said calmly, used to dealing with her thick-headed boyfriend. "I don't see why you're so upset. They were sleeping, nothing more. Then again, if you weren't being so stubborn, then you would have been with us earlier and watched them fall asleep."

Ron was taken aback at her words, but he looked about ready to explode. He was distracted by Neville tumbling down the stairs. He took one look at the standoff in the common room and ran back up the stairs, but was soon running away from several nasty hexes and curses.

"So you got the short end of the stick too?" Harry asked his friend, amusement shinning in his eyes.

"I wish," Neville said with a sigh. "Nope, I was sent down here because I'm one of Ginny's friends and she won't curse me on sight for interrupting her. I tried to resist, but I got thrown out of the room to tell the lot of you to shut up so other people can sleep. Their words, not mine," he said hastily, seeing Ginny reach for wand. Everyone turned to look at Ron, whose face was bright red.

Ron let out a sigh as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Look, Harry, I'm sorry for being a prat about this, but Ginny's right, I should have been by your side all through this thing. I don't know what I was thinking, but that's no excuse. I should have known that you would never want this to happen to you, besides no one wants Ginny upset with them."

Everyone let out a small chuckle, except Ginny of course. She walked over to Ron and gave him a small hug. She whispered something in his ear that made his face go pale and he gulped and nodded nervously. She smiled and walked over to Harry.

"Do I want to know what you said?" he asked her as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," she said with a smirk before kissing him and walking up the stairs to her dorm. "Night."

"Women," Harry muttered as he followed Neville back up the stairs. He went to bed, idly wondering what was keeping Ron.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning and followed his morning ritual and headed downstairs to head to breakfast. He saw something on the couch and made a detour to see what it was. He took one look and burst out laughing. There on the couch were Ron and Hermione, sound asleep. His laughter woke them up and they bolted upright, smacking each other on the head in their haste to get up. That only increased Harry's laughter. 

"Shut up, Harry," muttered Ron as he threw a pillow at Harry. Harry caught the pillow and threw it back on the couch.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked as his laughter died down. He then burst into more laughter when they glared at him. "I'm going to get some breakfast, so you two might want to get back upstairs so no one knows you slept together." After that he started laughing again as he walked out the portrait hole, leaving Ron and Hermione blushing wildly.

* * *

"Hey, Potter," Draco called out as he headed over to Harry. "I have something to tell you…privately." 

"Sure thing," Harry said as he gave Ginny a quick kiss and walked into an empty classroom. "What's up?"

"I overheard Professor Moody talking with Hagrid and Hagrid said that they were bringing in what they need for the first task tonight," Draco told him softly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because I saw that Karkaroff was nearby, and you know how cozy Hagrid is with Madam Maxime. I figure that Hogwarts should have an advantage, or at least be on equal ground with the other schools," Draco said before leaving the room. Harry followed him out and headed to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Moody had said that this class would be very important. He entered the room just as Professor Moody was about to start the class.

"Ah, Potter, glad you could join us," Moody said as he waved his wand, clearing a space in the middle of the room. Harry then noticed that no one was sitting down, they were all standing in front of the room. "I will be putting each of you under the Imperious curse and I want you to fight it as best you can. And yes, Ms. Granger, I have Dumbledore's permission to do this."

One by one, the students were put under the Imperious curse and did things that they would never do normally. Finally, it was Harry's turn and Moody gave him a strange look before leveling his wand at him.

"_Imperio_!" exclaimed Moody and a wave of warmth flooded through Harry and a small voice told him to jump onto a desk.

However, Harry had no intention of doing that, seeing as it was stupid. But his body started to move without him telling it to do so. Harry focused his ki and the warmth went away and he had full control over his body again. He quickly lowered the leg than had been raised to push him off the ground and onto the desk.

"I think not, Professor," Harry said, putting what he had felt to memory, just in case he felt it again. All around him, students were looking at him with open shock, especially the ones that had already been put under the curse.

"Incredible, Potter. You completely threw the curse on your first try," Moody exclaimed as he gave Harry what seemed like a smile, but looked more like a grimace. "Well done."

Harry had to do it a few more times, just to make sure that the first time wasn't a fluke, but each time after the first, Harry threw the curse without it affecting him at all.

"Good job, Potter," Draco said from behind Harry. He would be up in a few more turns. "Looks like I have a record to beat. Thanks for that."

Harry took a look and found Draco to be smirking. "No problem, mate."

"Mr. Malfoy, your turn," Moody called out. Draco sauntered up to Moody who merely called out, "_Imperio_!"

Draco's face relaxed and he bent down, as if he was about to jump in the air, but as soon as he started his jump, he came to his senses and fell wrong, hitting his shoulder against a desk. Despite the pain in his shoulder, he was smiling when he stood up. Not his usual sneer, but a genuine smile. He had fought the Imperious curse and won. He shot a glance over at Harry, now all he had to do was survive the Killing curse in order to catch up, not to mention grow a tail.

"Good job, Mr. Malfoy," Moody said gruffly. "You managed to throw off the Imperious curse after a little bit. Well done."

* * *

Harry was glad to get away from Moody after DADA was over. Rannock had been right about there being something wrong about the man; he could feel it in his soul. However, he couldn't very well go to the Headmaster with just a feeling. He would have to keep his eyes open and pay close attention this year. Harry looked down at his watch and found that he had an hour before he had Transfiguration, so he took a detour and headed into the Library to research something that Rannock had suggested he look into the previous night after training.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry called out as the rest of the class left. He walked to the front of the room, where McGonagall waited patently for him to make his way through the throng of students.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" she asked with a small smile.

"How exactly does one become an animagus?"

"Why do you want to know, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall replied, her lips narrowing in suspicion.

"Just curious, I suppose," Harry replied innocently. The look on her face showed that he failed the innocent look.

"A potion is involved that reveals to a person what their form is. After that, it is merely a matter of using one's magic to change your body without the use of a wand, McGonagall told him, not asking further questions for the sake of her sanity. Like father, like son. "Many wizards are not capable of doing such complex magic, which is why an animagus is so rare."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said as he turned and left, not wanting to push his luck.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall called out as he reached the door. Harry turned to look at her. "I would be grateful if you would inform me of your results."

Harry nodded, his face paling a little bit, before leaving the classroom and heading to the Great Hall for lunch. His mind was lost in thought, but he was suddenly alert when something tripped his fledgling danger sense.

"_Accio_," shouted a voice from nearby, but Harry was already moving. He dodged out of the way and pulled his wand from his pocket.

"_Stupify_," he growled and a red light shot from his wand into the dark hallway the summoning spell had come from. It had been the first spell that had come to mind, but it did it's job well. A form crumpled to the ground and Harry walked over to it carefully, keeping an eye out for anybody else. He kicked the wand away and rolled the person onto their back. He was surprised when he found himself looking at the face of a third year Ravenclaw boy. Michael something, Harry vaguely remembered Ginny mentioning him. He had asked her out a couple weeks earlier, but she turned him down, telling him that she was with Harry. Apparently, he had gotten pretty upset and stormed off.

"_Enerverate_," Harry said with a sigh. Michael blinked as he woke up slowly to find himself looking at the very person he had tried to ambush.

"Ahh, get away from me," he exclaimed as he crawled away. Or at least he tried. Harry grabbed his foot before he could get very far and held him easily in place.

"Now that wasn't a very smart thing for you to do. Are you sure that you belong in Ravenclaw?" Harry asked sarcastically. He sighed when Michael lashed out with a fist that his him solidly on the forehead. "Now that was dumb," Harry said as Michael's fist let out several loud pops as he dislocated his fingers. Michael let out a scream of pain as he clutched his hand to his chest. Harry just shook his head and stood up, helping Michael do the same. "Come on, to the Hospital Wing with you, genius."

* * *

"What took you?" Ginny asked when Harry finally got to the Great Hall and sat down next to her. 

"Had a small scuffle with a stupid Ravenclaw," Harry muttered as he piled his plate high, his stomach rumbling with hunger.

"Huh?" asked Ron dumbly.

"A guy that asked Ginny out a while back decided to try what Pansy did, but I managed to sense him before he could hit me with the charm and I stunned him," Harry explained as he tore into his food. "After I figured out who he was, I woke him up and he punched me in the forehead. He dislocated three fingers and fractured one in two places."

"That doesn't seem to be a very smart thing to do," commented Hermione, who had almost been placed in Ravenclaw. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he was pulling a Ron," Ginny said with a smirk. "He was jealous that I'm with Harry, and not him." Ron glared at Ginny, who merely grinned innocently at him.

"But why ambush Harry?" Hermione pondered curiously.

"The guy's an idiot, that simple," Harry said dismissively as he grabbed seconds of everything in arms reach, using his wand to summon a few things that weren't.

"Maybe, but I think there's something more to it," Hermione said suspiciously.

"Whatever, Hermione," Harry said with a shrug. He waited until Ron was taking a sip of pumpkin juice before he dropped his bomb. "I'm thinking about becoming an animagus."

Ron let out a choked noise as he spewed his pumpkin juice all over Hermione, who glared at Harry before cleaning herself up with a few spells. Meanwhile, Ron was coughing up a storm as some juice went down the wrong pipe. Harry had a very satisfied look on his face as he got his revenge for Ron's attitude earlier.

"You want to do what?" Ron managed to gasp out.

"I want to become an animagus," Harry told him calmly, as if he was discussing the weather. "My father did it, so I should be able to do it no problem."

"Harry, do you realize just how hard it is to become an animagus?" asked Hermione in shock. "Most wizards can't do it, it's that hard."

"Yeah, well I'm not most wizards," Harry told her smugly. Ginny laughed at the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Neville asked as he walked over to the group.

"I was just telling them about my plans," Harry told him as he finished his food.

"Oh, so you're going through with it?" Neville asked as he grabbed a bread-roll.

"Yup, but I have to get some information first," Harry replied as he stood up. He had a letter to write to Sirius. He was probably the best person to ask about becoming an animagus. He gave Ginny a quick kiss before heading towards the common room to write his letter.

"How'd you know before me?" Ginny asked Neville curiously after Harry left.

"I was in the library and helped him find some books on animagus theory, there aren't that many in the school library," Neville replied with a shrug. He was really starting to open up to those he felt were his friends. "I had been thinking about trying to become an animagus myself, but with a potion needed, I felt I'd never become one."

"Neville, you're just as good with potions as Malfoy, you're just scared of Snape and that affects your performance," Hermione said as she came out of her stupor.

"So, do you think we should help him?" asked Ron curiously, not wanting to get on Hermione's bad side.

"Of course, we're his friends," Ginny said as if it was as plain as day. "I wonder what my form will be."

* * *

So, Harry and the gang are planning on becoming animagi, but nothing is ever easy for out hero. Sorry for not posting anything, but between writer's block and my computer breaking, I haven't been able to write anything for a while. 

Love it? Hate it? Please review! Flames with be used to light my incense. (Sandalwood)


	6. Chapter 6

Ok people, please don't kill, maim, or threaten me for not writing anything sooner, but life has been very sucky (is that even a word) lately. Work's hell, life sucks, bills are stacking up, I'm still sick, but other than that life's peachy. Also, I just bought a new computer game a little while ago that has eaten up a lot of my free time. It's called 'World of Warcraft,' a very fun game and I highly recommend it to everyone. Anywho, life goes on and I'm back to writing.

Also, if things are mixed up or incorrect please tell me so I can fix it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry flew over the Forbidden Forest, keeping an eye on Hagrid as he led Madam Maxime deep into the forest. Harry had decided to act on Draco's information, giving Draco the benefit of the doubt. Harry dipped down lower as he lost sight of the two huge people; however it was then that his senses picked up four huge sources of power a couple hundred feet ahead. Harry floated high in the air in shock at what he saw.

"Dragons! He have to go up against dragons?" Harry exclaimed in surprised shock. He watched in amazement as one dragon broke free of its restraints and prepared to take off. Ten Dragon Tamers aimed their wands and fired off a slew of Stunning spells at it, overcoming its resistance to magic and knocking it out. The great horned beast fell to the ground with a ground-shaking thud. Harry shook his head in amazement and flew back to the school.

"You're kidding, right?" Neville said nervously the next day after being told by Harry what he was up against. "They wouldn't actually make you fight a dragon…would they?"

"This is the very reason Dumbledore put an age requirement on entering the contest," Hermione said from her spot next to Ron. "The younger students just don't have the magical knowledge required for something so dangerous."

"Come on, Hermione," said Ron as he put his arm around her shoulders, "This is Harry we're talking about. Anyway, we just ask my brother Charlie how to best handle dragons."

"That would be a very bad idea, Ron," Ginny spoke up from Harry's lap.

"Huh? Why?" Ron asked cluelessly.

"Just think, git. Harry would have had to have broken at least ten rules in order to find out about the dragons, and Hagrid would get in trouble as well," Ginny scolded him. "If we go asking Charlie, then someone will find out."

"Oh, I didn't think about that," Ron replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, well I was thinking about using this as a chance to see just how strong I've gotten," Harry said softly as he played with Ginny's hair, an activity that was fast becoming one of his favorite things to do. He felt Ginny stiffen and slowly turn to face him. "Relax, I'm not going to take unnecessary chances."

"Harry, you aren't taking this seriously!" Ginny expressed firmly. "Charlie told us about a friend of his being burned to death and then torn to shreds by an angry dragon! They are extremely deadly, so promise me that you'll take this seriously."

Harry let out a sigh as he nodded. "I promise, Gin."

Later on the same day, the four Champions where called together for an event known as the 'Weighing of the Wands.' Mr. Ollivander was there to check each wand to make sure nothing was wrong with it, performing complex spells with each wand. When he came to Harry, a small smile came to his face.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how good to see you again," Mr. Ollivander said softly as he examined Harry's wand. "Eleven inches, made from holly, with a phoenix feather core." He waved the wand and several doves appeared from the end. Mr. Ollivander handed Harry back his wand.

"Excellent, now that that's out of the way, can we get some pictures of the Champions?" a woman with funky glasses said excitedly. She came over to the four Champions and shook their hands. "Rita Skeeter, it is such a pleasure to meet all of you. Now, the readers of the Daily Prophet want to know all about you. Shall we start with the youngest?"

"I don't think so, lady," Harry scoffed. He turned to head out of the room.

"Where are you going? What about the interview?" Rita asked in surprise.

"Do it with one of them," Harry replied without turning around. "My life is _not _open to the public!" With that said, he continued out the door.

"I will get that interview," Rita said with a glare. Her face softened and she smiled sweetly as she turned to the other Champions. "Now, about those interviews…"

Harry waited around the corner for Cedric to leave, which was only a couple of minutes later. "Hey, Cedric, wait up," Harry called out as he walked towards the older boy.

"What is it, Harry? I have to go practice," Cedric told him seriously. "Who knows what they'll throw at us in the first task."

"Dragons," Harry replied, dead serious. "They have one for each of us."

"Ar-Are you sure? Are you certain that the first task is dragons?" Cedric asked nervously.

Harry nodded. "I saw them last night."

"Thank you, Harry," Cedric said softly as he turned and left. Harry walked the opposite direction, neither one noticing a figure lurking in the shadows.

Harry was shocked the next day when Rita Skeeter bashed him heavily in her article in the Daily Prophet, calling him an arrogant, stuck up brat who had entered himself in order to get more attention. She called for an immediate investigation into certain events in his past that seemed even slightly suspicious. Harry was shocked by the chain-reaction in the students who read the article. At first they started looking at him curiously, then suspiciously, then they started whispering about him behind his back again, and then finally they avoided him completely or spread rumors about him.

"Bloody idiots," Harry muttered under his breath as everyone besides his friends left the library when he walked in.

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione told him. "In no time, people will forget all about the article and things will go back to the way they were before."

"Maybe," Harry conceded. "How goes the research?"

"Not too bad, but we still haven't come up with anything reliable. Why don't you go get something to eat while we keep searching?" Ginny said softly.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Gin?"

Ginny put a fake smile on her face, though Harry could see through it. "Nothing wrong, Harry. Why would anything be wrong?"

Harry looked at her curiously, confused as to why she was lying to him.

"I guess I'm just not feeling too well right now, Harry," she told him softly.

"Anything I can do to help, Gin?" Harry asked her sincerely.

"No, it's alright. You've got a lot on your plate as it is," Ginny replied with a shake of her head. "Why don't you go practice for the first task?"

"Fine, I know how to take a hint," Harry said angrily as he stood up and stormed off. Ginny got up to go after him, but when she got to the hallway, Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Harry had flown out a window when he left the library and was instantly out of sight, which is why Ginny couldn't find him.

"Why are people such idiots?" Harry screamed when he felt he was far enough away from the castle. He let his aura go at full blast, surrounding him with a bright yellow light. He let out a roar of anger as he let his rage pour out his hands as he shot a massive beam of ki into the sky, illuminating the evening sky. Even though he was a good five miles away from the castle, people's eyes were drawn to the strange glow in the sky. Everyone looking at the light had to shield their eyes when Harry's ki exploded high in the atmosphere.

Harry floated in the sky, panting hard with exertion, amazed by the strength of the explosion and slightly scared at the depth of his rage. It seemed to go to the very center of his soul. He let out a depressed sigh.

"Even Ginny's scared of me," He muttered sadly. His eyes took a hardness to them that hadn't been there before. "If they want to be afraid, I'll give them something to be afraid of," he growled as he flew back towards the school. While he was flying, a darkness surrounded him and he plummeted to the ground.

(Harry's Mind)

"What the hell did you do?" Harry yelled as he stormed up to Rannock.

"You were about to make a huge mistake, Harry," Rannock said seriously. "I stopped you before you could do anything you'd regret later. You aren't thinking straight!"

"Oh, but I am," Harry growled. "If these spineless weaklings want to be afraid of me, I'll give them something to really be afraid of!"

Rannock scanned Harry with his senses, trying to figure out what was wrong with his descendent. He finally found what the problem was.

"Harry, what have you eaten lately?" Rannock demanded.

"Why don't you tell me? You seem to do nothing but monitor me anyway!" Harry shot back.

Rannock's reply was in the form of his fist lashing out and nailing Harry in the jaw. Harry flew through the air and crashed painfully into a brick wall. He looked around and noticed that the empty white space of his mind had been replaced by a cold, dark dungeon.

"So, you want to play it that way huh? Let's do this!" Harry shouted as he flared his aura.

(Real World)

"What's going on? What's wrong with Harry?" Ginny asked worriedly as she saw Harry's aura spring up around him. She had been worried when she saw the explosion in the sky and had grabbed Harry's Firebolt and flew to where she thought the explosion had been. She saw something at the bottom of a crater and flew closer to see what it was. She had been horrified to see that it was Harry. She levitated him back to the castle and took him to the Hospital Wing, where he was being examined by Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't know, Miss Weasley. This is all new to me," Madam Pomfrey told her.

"I believe that Harry is fighting an internal battle with himself," Dumbledore said from the doorway.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Ginny exclaimed as he walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"I just hope that the right Harry wins this battle," Dumbledore continued.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Madam Pomfrey asked curiously.

"I believe that the stress of the last few days has taken a toll on Harry's mind, and that that explosion in the sky was caused by him. I'm afraid that he may have 'snapped', for lack of a better word," Dumbledore told them sadly.

"Where is he? Where's Harry?" Ron gasped as he slid into the room, Hermione close behind him. They ran to where Ginny was sitting and stopped in shock at what they saw. "What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know, Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey replied softly.

"All we can do is wait for him to wake up," Dumbledore told them all.

(Harry's Mind)

"Why are you fighting me, Harry?" Rannock asked as he blocked a punch.

"Because you punched me first," Harry replied as he tried a spin kick, growling when it missed.

"The Harry I trained would not fight for such petty reasons," Rannock told him as he slammed his foot into Harry's gut. "You are not yourself, Harry. Someone has done something to you, poisoned your mind."

"You're just saying that because I'm starting to see through the lies everyone's been feeding me from the start!" Harry yelled as he threw a ki blast at Rannock before charging forward, cocking his right fist back. Rannock batted away the ki blast, just as Harry knew he would, but Harry wasn't expecting him to grab his fist just before impact. Rannock twisted Harry around, putting him in a difficult position, with his arm behind his back and Rannock's arm around his neck, limiting the amount of air he could take in.

"Harry, there is a drug in your body, it's influencing your mind," Rannock told him calmly as he ignored Harry's increasingly weak attempts to escape his hold. "I'm afraid there is nothing that I can do to help you. This is a battle you need to fight on your own."

Harry let out a gasp of relief as Rannock released him, but was shocked when he turned around to find that his great-grandfather was no longer there. In his place, was a mirror image of Harry. In that instant, Harry felt the rage and hatred that had been clouding his mind flow out of him. He collapsed to the ground, temporarily weakened as he had been using his anger as a major source of power to fuel his fight.

"What's the matter, human? Feeling a little weak?" sneered his double as he hauled Harry to his feet. "That's the problem with you humans, no power what so ever." He smirked as he pulled Harry close before throwing him forty feet away.

Harry let out a scream of pain as he felt a few of his ribs crack and his left arm get dislocated. Harry let out a growl as he sat up painfully, cradling his left arm with his right one. He glared at his double as he straightened his left arm and popped it back in with a muffled scream. He moved his arm around a little to make sure there were no problems with it.

"Now it's on," Harry said seriously.

(Real World)

In the real world, everyone who was keeping watch over Harry was shocked when his body started jerking around and wounds appeared all over his body.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Ginny shouted as she rushed to Harry's side. Ron and Hermione were next to her a second later.

"Move aside, move aside," Madam Pomfrey commanded as she rushed to Harry's bed. With wand in hand, she started casting numerous spells to diagnose and heal Harry's wounds. However, as soon as she healed one cut or abrasion, three others would appear. It was quickly apparent that she was fighting a losing battle.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny cornered Professor Dumbledore as Madam Pomfrey worked on Harry.

"Professor, what's going on? Will he be alright?" Ginny asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid that I don't have this answer to that question, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore replied with a sad sigh. "All we can do is wait and see if Harry pulls through this."

(Harry's Mind)

"Had enough, human?" Evil-Harry taunted as he nudged Harry's still form with his foot.

Harry groaned as he felt several ribs move around, obviously broken in many places. He pushed against the ground, trying to get to his feet again, coughing up some blood in the process. Harry managed to get into a standing position, barely having the energy to do so in the first place. "I will never give up!" Harry growled stubbornly as he desperately tried to think of anything he could do to even scratch his double. He had almost no access to his ki and he knew that he was dying. Harry watched with growing frustration as his double walked over to him, taking his sweet time. _If only I had my wand._ Harry thought before realization hit him. He was in his own mind! He had access to whatever he wanted!

Evil-Harry stopped as Harry stood up straight, seeming to heal instantly. His jaw dropped as a wand appeared in Harry's hand. "This is impossible! You should be dead or dying by now, not getting ready for another round!"

"You're forgetting something, stupid. This is my mind, my rules. I almost thought about that too late," Harry replied with a smirk. He aimed his wand at his double. "Now, it's time for you to die."

"You don't have the balls to kill me, human," Evil-Harry sneered. Harry got a curious look to his face.

"Why do you keep calling me human?" Harry asked as he kept his wand aimed at Evil-Harry.

"Because, I am the essence of your Saiyajin side," Evil-Harry replied superiorly.

"Bullshit. You may be stronger than me, but that is merely because I have almost no access to my ki right now," Harry told his double with a small smile. "All you are is a drug or potion someone slipped me, nothing more than a very real hallucination. One that I am now going to get rid of. Good-bye."

"No! Wait!" shouted Evil-Harry as Harry focused on his magic.

A bolt of pure magic shot from Harry's wand and through Evil-Harry's heart, causing him to explode into a thousand little pieces which quickly disintegrated. Harry let out a sigh as he felt himself float upwards as he started to regain consciousness.

(Real World)

"Hey, something's happening!" shouted Ron as he noticed that Harry had stopped twitching. As everyone crowded around Harry's still form, a black mist formed above Harry's head. "Dumbledore, what is that?"

For once, the great and supremely powerful Albus Dumbledore looked shocked. But before he could do or say anything, the mist disappeared. Dumbledore sank back into one of the many seats around Harry's bed. "That, Mr. Weasley, was what was in Harry. I think it is safe to say that Harry has beaten whatever it was."

"Got that right, Dumbledore," said a very tired Harry.

"HARRY!" Ginny shouted as she launched herself at him, grabbing him with a fierce hug. Tears streamed down her face in relief. "We thought you were going to die!"

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, got it?" Harry told her gently a he lifted her head up to look at him. He leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Ah-hem," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to get their attention. Harry and Ginny reluctantly pulled apart, only for Ginny to lie down on the small hospital bed next to Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "I was asked to come and see if Mr. Potter is fit to compete in the first task tomorrow."

"I'll be alright with some good food, Ginny, and some sleep," Harry told her, covering a yawn with his spare hand.

McGonagall smiled slightly at Harry's attitude. He had just been through quite a mental battle, if what Dumbledore said was true, and now he was acting as if nothing had happened. "Very well, Mr. Potter, I shall inform the judges of your readiness to participate."

Harry nodded to her and then closed his eyes and leaned his head on Ginny's. He was asleep within seconds.

The next day, the very air was filled with tension as the first task was about to begin. Fred and George were walking around the stadium taking bets, Draco was flirting with a couple of Ravenclaw fourth year girls, Neville was looking for his toad, and Ron and Hermione were with Hagrid waiting for the task to start. Ginny was with Harry, even though she had been asked to leave by Professor McGonagall several times.

Harry was starting to get bored when Mr. Crouch and Dumbledore came into the tent, followed by several other people.

"Gather round, gather round," Mr. Crouch said as he took a sack that one of his assistants was holding. The four Champions formed a semi-circle around him as he explained the rules. "In this bag are four miniatures of what you will be facing, each of which has been given a golden egg. Your goal is to retrieve the Golden Egg."

After each Champion was given a dragon, the wait for Harry was on. He would go last seeing as he was the youngest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked out to the rocky field, looking around curiously. Before he came out, he could feel the dragon's ki, but now he felt nothing. Looking around, he spotted the golden egg he was supposed to get.

"This is too easy," Harry said to himself, his danger sense screaming at him. Looking around, he still didn't see or sense the dragon, so he ran towards the egg, hoping to get this over quickly. However, he didn't see the tail coming until it was too late.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted to him, causing him to turn towards her and see the dragon's tail swinging at him.

_This is going to hurt_, Harry thought as he brought his arms up to block the tail. When the tail hit him, there was a brief flash of light before Harry was thrown at high speeds towards the rocks around him. Dust and debris were thrown up as Harry crashed thru the rocks and into the wall. The people watching the task were silent as they waited for the dust to settle so they could see Harry's fate.

Ginny was on the verge of tears, thinking that she might have lost Harry forever. Tears started to fall as no movement came from the dust cloud, but then she saw some movement. She wasn't the only one to see the movement.

"Look! He's still alive!" shouted Colin excitedly.

Indeed, through the haze of dust still floating around, Harry's form could be seen walking out of the dust. When he was finally visible, most of the people watching let out a gasp of shock. His top was torn into pieces, showing a lot of well toned muscles and his pants were also torn up. Harry's face was dead serious and his tail was lashing back and forth in agitation.

"So that's how you want to do it, eh? Fine by me!" Harry growled before charging forward.

The dragon growled at him and turned to face him. It inhaled and was about to let loose its fire when Harry's fist slammed into its jaw, causing it to miss and melt a harmless boulder. It had a look of shock on its face when it turned back to face Harry.

"Oh, you didn't like that, did you?" Harry asked smugly. He was still smirking when he dodged the dragon razor-sharp tail. To say that the dragon was pissed would be like saying the sun was kind of bright.

Harry played a game of cat and mouse for a little bit, searching his pockets for his wand while dodging the dragon's fire and claws. Finally he spotted his wand lying among the rocks where he had been thrown in the beginning of the task. Just as the dragon spewed its fire, Harry jumped for his wand and cast the Shield charm. A shimmering white bubble appeared around Harry as the fire consumed the area around him.

Spectators gasped as the fire continued with no sign of Harry. Once again they waited on the edges of their seats, waiting to see if he survived. A cheer went up as he flew out of the fire and hovered in the air high above the dragon, this time completely without his shirt and his pants had been reduced to tattered shorts. Many of the girls were suddenly wondering why it got warm.

Harry looked closely at his tail, noting several singed hairs on it. He turned a murderous glare on the dragon, who was looking around for the missing half-Saiyajin.

"Now it's on! Hyah!" Harry yelled out as he started throwing ki blasts at the dragon, causing it to roar in pain and anger. It spread its wings and took to the air, circling once before diving at Harry. Harry floated backwards, stopping only when the dragon was straining against the chain holding it from flying away.

"What's the matter? Can't get me?" Harry said with a smirk, floating just a foot away from the dragon, his arms crossed in front of him. The dragon growled in anger as it tried even harder to sink its teeth into the human floating in front of it.

"Harry! Stop fooling around and get that egg!" Ginny yelled at him above the cheers and jeers of the crowd. Harry nodded at her and then winked as a loud crack echoed through the air. Harry jetted straight up as the dragon chomped down where he had been.

The dragon circled around, letting out a roar of delight as it noticed the now broken chain leading up to its collar. It was then that it realized that it had free reign to do what it wanted. It was starting to fly towards Hogsmead when a ki blast slammed into its head. It hovered in the air for a few seconds with a dazed look on its face before turning its head to look at Harry.

"Hey, you bloody flying lizard. You didn't forget about me did you?" Harry yelled as he formed another ball of ki in his right hand. "If you think that you're going somewhere, you've got another thing coming."

The dragon roared at him and swooped down at him, flying around some boulders with a nimbleness that belied its size. Harry landed on the ground, the dust swirling around him as his aura manifested in the visible spectrum. The spectators all gasped as the dragon bore down on Harry, who hadn't moved from his spot. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all screaming for him to move, to get out of the way, but Harry seemed deaf to their words.

To Harry, time seemed to slow to a crawl as he used his ki and magic to enhance his mind and body. His mind quickly analyzed the situation and he focused on the chain hanging from the dragon's neck. A plan formed in his mind and he centered himself, what was to come would need the strictest of timing. At the last possible moment, Harry dodged to the side, avoiding tooth and claw. As the dragon passed by, Harry grabbed the chain with one hand and planted himself with his ki. Grabbing the chain with his other hand, Harry pulled the chain as hard as he could.

The dragon let out a strangled yelp as its momentum was suddenly reversed. Harry swung the dragon around by its chain a few times before releasing the chain. The dragon tumbled around in the air before righting itself just in time to go head first in to the stadium wall. Harry smirked as he floated over the unconscious dragon before he flew over to the nest of eggs and picked up the Golden Egg.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, once again, I'd like to apologize for not writing anything for so long. I've been consumed by my work and illness, as well the fact that I've also started working on a book of my own.

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light my incense. (Sandalwood)


End file.
